Trapped
by Raychel
Summary: EO Olivia Benson isn't afraid of anything, except for one thing. Becoming a victim herself.
1. Coffee

**This is my first SVU fic… so go easy on me. It is definitely E/O but have patience. This first chapter is just an outline so you guys can get the plot. I hope you like it, comment!!!!! Please **

Olivia Benson was awakened by her cell phone going off and she groaned in frustration. She had just fallen asleep and she felt like she was running on empty.

"Benson," Olivia croaked into the phone.

"Liv, you sick?" Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner asked into the phone.

"I don't get sick," Olivia threw off her covers and sat up to turn on her bedside lamp.

"Cragen called, a woman was found in an alleyway, beaten and possibly raped."

"What do you man possibly?"

"She's alive, but they need us down there. She's at the precinct," Elliot explained.

"On it," Olivia hung up her cell phone and made herself get up. She had been doing this job for so long, but the work wasn't as easy for her as people would have assumed. Her cell phone went off again and she sighed.

"Yeah."

"I'm outside Liv," Elliot told her.

"I'll be down in two seconds," Olivia hung the phone up again, but it rang almost immediately.

"Elliot, do you want to get there or not?"

"I'm outside your apartment Liv, as in out in the hallway." This made Olivia pause as she looked for her shoe.

"Elliot what the hell are you doing outside of my apartment at three in the morning?

"Ah, was in the neighborhood." Elliot sighed

"At three in the morning?"

"Just let me in Liv, I've got coffee."

"Ugh, hold on," Olivia threw on a silk robe, without thinking twice and went to open her door. There stood her partner holding two paper cups of coffee and she noticed him look her up and down.

"You've got company?" Elliot asked her, coming into the apartment and Olivia felt a blush come over her.

"You," Olivia came back at him and took her coffee from his hand.

"I never took you as a woman to wear intimates to bed," Elliot mused.

"So once again why were you in my neighborhood at three in the morning and not at home with Kathy and the baby?"

"Let's not get into that right now Benson," Elliot's use of her last name made her back off and she took a gulp of her coffee, it was nice and hot and made just the way she liked it.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'm going to get dressed-"

"What… you're not going to show up in that? You could start a whole new trend," Elliot teased her and she swatted him on the arm before going to her bedroom and getting dressed. She came back out to the living room to find Elliot looking at a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Looking for hints?" Olivia asked him and he looked at her in amusement.

"According to this, there are one hundred ways to make a woman have an orgasm." Elliot threw the magazine down, "Kathy must be an exception."

"Let's go Romeo," Olivia grabbed her keys and the two headed out.

:PRECINCT:

"About time, you two stop for breakfast and show?" John Munch said as Olivia and Elliot entered the station.

"You know Munch, you keep eating those donuts like you do and you'll be fifty pounds overweight by next year," Elliot said to Munch who took an exaggerated bite of a donut.

"Good, you two are here." Cragen said appearing from his office, "Liv, I need you to take this one alone. The victim isn't doing very well with men right now, her name is Kelly Thomas,"

"Results come back from the rape kit yet?" Olivia asked as she held one end of the file as Elliot held the other and they looked at it together.

"She refused a rape kit, according to the ER she seems like she's been raped, they found bruising all up on her inner thighs." Cragen sighed.

"I'll get her to get one," Olivia said handing the whole file to Elliot.

"Maybe she wasn't raped," Elliot suggested.

"If this woman doesn't want to be around any men, there's a sign right there. I'm going in," Olivia looked at Elliot and he followed her. They stopped when they were in the room on the other side of the two way mirror. The woman inside looked around Olivia's age, but her body language and eyes looked that of a child.

"Be careful," Elliot told Olivia. She nodded since she knew that dealing with a rape victim meant that the person could be in such a state that they could become hostile. Elliot put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. She took a deep breath and walked into the room slowly and Kelly jumped a bit, startled.

"It's just me, Olivia, I'm here to chat with you," Olivia watched Kelly hug herself and Olivia swallowed the normal lump in her throat every time she had to deal with a rape victim.

"Mind if I sit down?" Olivia asked, Kelly looked at Olivia for a split second before going back to looking down at her hands. Olivia took this as an invite and sat down across from Kelly, "So… I've heard you had a rough night." Olivia said gently, "Want to talk about it?" Kelly shook her head back and forth and Olivia nodded in understanding.

"Kelly, you're safe here. No one in here is going to hurt you or let you be hurt." Olivia explained as Kelly started to tap her foot on the floor, "Now do you remember who did this to you? A face or clothes, anything to help us find this person and lock them up?"

"You can't stop him," Kelly spoke in an almost whisper, her eyes stayed down and Olivia breathed out, satisfied that Kelly had at least spoken.

"Stop who?"

"Even if you knew who he was… there are too many people that cover for him. You can't help me," Kelly spoke, a single tear dropping from her eye.

"So you know him."

"I- I can't talk about this… not allowed… he will kill me," Kelly began to look around as if scared that someone would jump out at her with a knife, "He'll kill me."

"Is that what he told you?" Olivia asked gently.

"He doesn't have to tell me, he's shown me." Kelly began to tremble, Olivia wanted to reach out and touch her arm but knew that Kelly was in no state to be touched.

"Kelly, we would like you to do a rape kit, do you know what that is?" Olivia asked Kelly who nodded slightly.

"He didn't rape me… I let him," Kelly began to rock back and forth in her chair.

"What do you mean? It was consensual?"

"I…I didn't want to but he told me that…. it was my duty." Kelly's voice became angry, "He told me that if I loved him I would do it. That I'd done it for so long already what would be so different now?" Kelly started shaking with sobs, "I'm useless, worthless… he's taught me that. Shown me," Kelly looked at Olivia dead on, "I'm his,"

"Listen to me Kelly, you are NOT worthless, he is. He's worthless for doing this to you." Kelly opened her mouth to say something but Elliot's voice interrupted her.

"Liv, I need to see you outside." The sight of Elliot caused Kelly to retreat against the wall and start to shake, she seemed to be going into some type of episode.

"Elliot get out of her," Olivia told him angrily, going over to Kelly who recoiled as much as she could against the cold wall.

"Sorry, just… uh… yeah," Elliot closed the door and Olivia shushed Kelly.

"He's gone, it's ok, I'm here. That's my partner Elliot, he's a very nice man and he's here to help you too."

"He's just like all of them… men… they're all the same," Kelly started to shake her head and then to Olivia's shock Kelly screamed, "All the same!"

"Kelly sweetie, I need you to calm down okay? You're safe, you're safe." Olivia reassured her, "Now I'm going to go get you something to drink ok? I'll be right back."

"Please don't leave me… please." Kelly pleaded.

"Kelly I will be back soon, I promise. No one is going to hurt you." Olivia watched Kelly retreat into a corner and begin to rock herself. Olivia left the room and shoved Elliot when he came into view.

"Ow! Livia, what the hell?!"

"You were under strict orders to not enter that room. She is… broken for Christ sakes, something's happened to her and you had to come in there and set off a nerve?"

"I was just doing my job!" Elliot yelled, looking frustrated.

"And so was I. So what the hell was so important for you to make me leave that woman?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Olivia she's got warrants," Elliot held up a stack of papers and Olivia snatched them from him.

"What the hell for?" Olivia asked as she perused the warrants, "Wait… these are all assault on a male."

"Exactly, I think our victim is either one damn good actress or-"

"This has been going on all her life and she's traumatized from men," Olivia finished Elliot's sentence.

"Exactly," Elliot looked at Kelly through the window and shook his head.

"There's one person on here that she's assaulted more then ten times… Edward Bostly," Olivia handed the warrants to Elliot.

"I say we pay Mr. Bostly a visit." Elliot said.

"My thoughts exactly, Casey here?'

"Uh yeah, she just got in."

"Good, someone needs to stay with Kelly, damn why the hell are there more men on this squad then there should be?"

"Anger problems?" Elliot suggested.

"Well that's a given," Elliot and Olivia walked out to their desks and Cragen met them there.

"Well?"

"Well she's definitely been through something; we're going to go check it out." Olivia said, putting on her jacket.

"Casey's going to take over," Elliot put in.

"Good, she going to do the rape kit Olivia?"

"Just watch the tape Cap," Olivia looked at Elliot pointedly and he raised his eyebrows at her and they headed to Edward Bostly's.

**I need reviews!!!! There's definite E/O in this, I have a whole story line so it falls in eventually. Will update more tonight. Let me know what you think! Oh and you have to read everything by **S.carlett V.on U.ttenburg. There's something who can write a good SVU story.


	2. Wrong person

Thank you for all the reviews

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story smile I wanted the last chapter to be longer but I had to cut it short. Not really sure how lomh this chapter will be. I guess we'll just have to see won't we? Enjoy!**

**:**EDWARD BOSTLY'S APARTMENT:

"Oh this is a nice place," Elliot said sarcastically as he and Olivia walked up the stained carpeted stairs, "You gotta love that mildew smell ya know?"

"Let's just get this over with," Olivia said to him, however she was breathing through her mouth, "And lets hope this Bostly guy has air freshener," Elliot and Olivia looked for apartment number 32 and when they came to the door they could hear screams.

"TV?" Olivia asked, getting her gun out.

"Nah, definitely not," The screams got louder and Elliot kicked down the door.

"Police!" Elliot yelled out and Olivia looked at him then down at the debris.

"You always have to knock a damn door over," She said but kept her composure, her gun held right out in front of her. The screaming stopped and Olivia follow Elliot towards the closed door where the screams had been coming from.

"This is the police, open this door or you're going to have two doors to repair!" Elliot yelled.

"I told you, you should have paid those parking tickets you bitch!" A man's voice rose and a slap was heard. This time Olivia rushed passed Elliot and opened the door so it wasn't broken down. There stood a white male, about thirty years old over a woman that looked like she was in her twenties.

"I paid them, I paid the tickets officers, please… please don't-" But the woman was cut off by Elliot cornering the man and throwing him onto the bed, pulling out the cuffs. Olivia went over to the woman and wrapped a blanket over her.

"What the hell did I do?! You have no right to come into my house and do this to me, I want my attorney!" The man yelled angrily, but Elliot held him down more on the bed causing the man to cry out in pain.

"Elliot!" Olivia looked at him and gave him a 'calm down now' look.

"You like hitting women ass hole? Scum," Elliot pulled the guy up as Olivia tended to the woman.

"We need you to come with us, now you're not under arrest, but Edward here has some history-"

"What? My name's John Clutchman, you think I'm that Bostly guy? Man that guy left a few days ago, we just moved in," John protested. Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look like they had just had their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"My wallet and social security card, everything is in my wallet. Credit cards,"

"You have credit cards?" Elliot laughed, "From where? You live in a dump like this and-"

"His name is John," The woman said softly to Olivia, "I promise that I would tell you if it was Edward Bostly,"' Olivia and Elliot locked eyes as she stood up to go over to the dresser that a wallet lay. To her complete dismay it all checked out.

"Yup, John Clutchman, I see you have a family Mr. Clutchman," Olivia said, holding out the wallet and she and Elliot's mouths opened when a bunch of children's photo's fell out.

"You like making babies John?" Elliot asked, keeping a hold of John and looking at the photos as Olivia held them up for him to see.

"I pay my child support," John said grumpily, "Now could you kindly let go of me before I have both of your badges for harassing an innocent man." John said to Elliot.

"You call hitting a woman innocent? Did you hear that Liv? Beating on a woman is the new fad now a days," Elliot tightened the handcuffs on John's wrists.

"You call your partner by her first name?" John said giving Olivia a look, "I don't know any partners who call each other by their first names… but looking at her…" John gave Olivia a suggestive look and Elliot threw him against the wall.

"Look at her like that again and I promise you that you will never to be able to make one more baby ever again."

"He's not my type anyway," Olivia quipped, "But John seeing how you're not that innocent… Elliot?" Olivia looked at Elliot in an expectant and prideful manner.

"John Clutchman, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do…"

:PRECINT:

"So let me get this straight." Cragen said angrily as he closed the door behind Olivia and Elliot who felt like two school kids in the principal's office, "You broke into this guy's apartment without a warrant-"

"He was beating up a woman!" Elliot protested.

"You didn't know that! For all you know they could have been having rough sex," Cragen threw down a pen, "It doesn't matter if he was trying to kill her, you had no jurisdiction going into there, you should have researched, should have made sure that Edward Bostly was still living there." Cragen looked hardly at the two.

"Captain-" Olivia started.

"No, not a word, I should suspend you two for pulling a stunt like this."

"But Captain he _was_ beating her up," Olivia spat out.

"Which is why we should not get into trouble for breaking in." Elliot added.

"Since when do you two get to argue with me? You two are out of line and you better get back in it before the other thing I haven't told you sets you off," Cragen rubbed his temples.

"We made a mistake," Olivia said quietly.

"Well you can't afford to make any more mistakes," Cragen looked at them both gravely, "I can give you one thing, you were right about Edward Bostly, I had Fin pull up records from him down until childhood, began beating the shit out of his mother when he was five and went from foster home to group home to detention facility until…"

"He turned eighteen and was thrown out on the street," Elliot sighed.

"Turns out the FBI has been tracking him," Cragen gave a look to Olivia and her mouth opened slightly.

"What are you saying Cap?" Olivia asked, feeling Elliot's temper rising.

"I'm saying that we've got more then this on our hands but an investigation that includes a friend, Dean Porter is on his way right now," There was a heavy silence in the office and no one said anything, "Wow my two most talkative cops speechless? Someone call a bus," Cragen raised an eyebrow. Elliot stole a glance at Olivia and then left the office.

"You going to follow him?" Cragen asked Olivia, who bit her lip.

"I've got a job to do," Olivia left the office to find Elliot stewing at his desk.

"While we were out Casey got Kelly to do a rape kit, there was no sign of semen or forced entry," Elliot said to Olivia thrusting the file in front of her.

"But she made it clear that they had sex," Olivia said sitting down in he chair.

"No exactly Liv, she was mumbling like a… well a trauma victim."

"Where is she now?" Olivia asked out of concern.

"She's in the women's unit at the psychiatric ward,"

"Good, she needs all the help she can get right now," Olivia looked over the file and could feel Elliot's eyes on her, "What?" She asked not looking at him.

"So Porter's going to be working with us," Elliot said as if he were telling Olivia what he was getting one of his kids for their birthday.

"Yeah, he is."

"I guess I better soak up whatever time I've got with you before he gets here," Elliot said casually.

"Is Munch running a check on credit for Edward Bostly?" Olivia asked Fin as Fin passed by.

"Sure is," Fin looked over at Elliot and then at Olivia with a questioning look.

"Thanks Fin," Olivia ignored the look and then finally looked at Elliot.

"Dean is just coming to give us information," Olivia said as she went to the phonebook to look up a phone number to an old work where Edward had worked last.

"So you're on a first name basis with him? You only worked with him for what? Two seconds? Took you a while to finally say my first name," Elliot was still talking in a casual manner.

"Elliot I'm not in the mood," Olivia told him.

"Got a seat for me?" A voice spoke up and by the look on Elliot's face it had to be Dean. Olivia turned around and looked up to see a face that she found refreshing and realized that she missed.

"Pull up a chair… you got news?" Olivia asked.

"What no hug?" Dean asked. Olivia rolled her eyes, but stood up and allowed him to embrace her and she could feel Elliot's eyes boring into her back.

"We've got a lot to talk about," Dean told Olivia as she pulled away gently, "Coffee?"

"Yeah… I could go for some coffee… Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Sure… why not."


	3. Mr and Mrs Tolan

I am HORRIBLE

**I am HORRIBLE. I am soooo sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that, stupid USA just had to have an SVU marathon on… AGAIN. And I had to watch it… oh and then my friend decided to throw his belated birthday part last night. So when I got home I was… OUT. I made an SVU video on youtube under the name juniperbrze. I'm updating now and I am SORRY for leaving you guys hanging. You still with me?? Goood… hopefully. Ok, without anymore rambling… dun dun dun…**

:CAFÉ GABRIELLE:

"This is a nice coffee shop," Dean observed as he followed Olivia and Elliot into the aroma filled café.

"We like it ok," Elliot said walking over to a booth, which was not his and Olivia's usual spot. Their usual spot was the small table next to the window, but Olivia followed Elliot and he held out his hand to have her sit next to him.

"El-" Olivia said quietly as Dean sat down across from Elliot.

"Well you going to sit down or what?" Dean asked Olivia who looked from Elliot to Dean. Elliot's eyes burned into hers and she sighed, taking a seat, Elliot satisfied with his accomplishment of getting Olivia to sit down next to him sent a look Dean's way; who did a horrible job at pretending to not notice.

"Ok well I'm going to go get the coffee, then we'll take a look at the files, Liv you still take your coffee with a dash of creamer and a tad of sugar?" Dean asked, not even acknowledging Elliot's presence.

"Yeah Dean… thanks," Olivia forced a smile and Dean looked down at Elliot.

"Get me the most expensive coffee they got here, I'm feeling a bit tired, need the strong stuff," Elliot told Dean smugly and Dean headed toward the coffee counter.

"Elliot… please don't make a scene," Olivia hissed at him.

"How does he know what kind of coffee you take?" Elliot asked.

"In case you haven't noticed we've got a major case on your hands and you want to talk about the fact that Dean knows me really well. Elliot he and I were partners, kind of." Olivia messed with a rolled up spoon and fork.

"Oh we'll get to the case of course, but right now I want to know… how close were you two?" Elliot asked, trying to sound casual but he sounded completely possessive.

"How close were you with Dani Beck?" Olivia shot back at Elliot, her face so close to she could feel his body heat and it was making her fidgety.

"Oh so now it's a contest?" Elliot asked.

"It shouldn't even matter should it? All we are are partners." Olivia looked down and then looked out of the window.

"Right, just partners, never anything more," Elliot muttered.

"I didn't say that you stubborn bastard." Olivia said, looking over at Dean who was still in line.

"Well that's what it sounded like to me Olivia."

"Then you need to get your ears checked, because I in no way said that we're not friends." Olivia was trying to not see red.

"Are you sure about that Liv?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course we're friends," Olivia looked at Elliot in a manner that was so intense that he had to look away.

"No Liv… I mean are we more then just-" But Elliot was cut off by a few screams, a man in a black mask had charged into the coffee shop and as everyone got down, Elliot and Olivia stood up getting their guns out. Dean, pretending to be a terrified customer went to the floor as well, but inched his was behind the masked man.

"NYPD!" Olivia shouted and the man with the gun was so startled that he turned his gun on Olivia and the couples sitting in the next booth got under it.

"Drop your weapon!" Elliot shouted at the man, shielding Olivia from the guns way. Then everything happened fast enough to be in slow motion. Dean kicked the man in the leg, causing the gun to go off, and Olivia let out a cry of agony.

"NO!" Elliot watched Olivia fall to the ground in a heap and her shoulder was covered in blood, "Porter, you fucking idiot!" Elliot cried out as he watched Dean handcuff the masked man and ran to Olivia's side.

"Liv… Liv look at me, talk to me. Come on now, stay with me sweetie…" Elliot got on his Walkie Talkie and called for a bus.

"Elliot? It hurts," Olivia breathed out and Elliot removed his blue shirt and pressed it against Olivia's shoulder.

"Stay with me Liv; no don't close your eyes, Olivia stay with me!" Elliot's eyes were watering and he could see the blood just soaking right through his shirt. He knew that she would be ok, she had to. If she wasn't… then how would he live?

:DOWNTOWN HOSPITAL:

Elliot paced the waiting room as he watched doctors go by in a rush; Dean was sitting on a chair avoiding Elliot's glares.

"You had to kick him," Elliot said for the millionth time and Dean still said nothing.

"You know I care about her too Elliot," Dean said his voice shaky.

"Yeah I bet you do," Elliot finally sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean sounded agitated with Elliot's tone.

"She's off limits Dean, Liv isn't about to date another cop," Elliot said stonily.

"I'm FBI and I don't see how it's any of your damn business,"

"She's my partner, Porter. She's the one thing in my life that I have that hasn't gone to complete pieces and I'd like it to stay that way," Elliot told Dean.

"You call her leaving you to get a new partner and coming to work undercover stable?" Dean asked skeptically. Elliot stood up and glared down at him.

"Detective Stabler?" A young woman called from the swinging door. Elliot immediately left Dean and ran to the nurse.

"Yes, Olivia Benson, my partner is she ok?"

"She's lost a lot of blood but she's going to be ok, she was very lucky. You can come see her if you'd like. Oh is that her husband or something?" If the young woman had known beforehand the type of look she had gotten from Elliot Stabler she would have never have mentioned Dean Porter to Elliot.

"I'm FBI," Dean spoke up and stepped next to Elliot.

"Only one person at a time," The nurse said, looking nervous of how Elliot would react to this.

"I'll go," Elliot said before Dean could say anything and the nurse led the way.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't know partners were allowed to date," The nurse said as she led Elliot down a hallway.

"Come again?"

"Oh, well your reaction to me mentioning that other man was… you know what? I'm just going to stop talking now," The woman seemed beyond relieved to get Elliot to Olivia's room and then left them alone.

"Hey you," Elliot said walking over to Olivia, who was lying in a bed with a hospital gown on.

"After all these years… I get this damn injury," Olivia muttered, looking a bit spaced.

"Well at least you're alive," Elliot said to her, touching her hand which was ice cold. He began to rub it gently to warm it up and Olivia looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing El?"

"Your hand is about to fall off from frostbite,"

"It's the stupid IV," Olivia shivered, "Keeps my whole arm cold." Olivia sighed and looked at the room around her, "Where's Dean?"

"Oh… I let him stay at the coffee shop. He didn't seem to mind." Elliot said casually, but when he saw the look on Olivia's face he changed his composure, "He's out in the waiting room, it was only one person at a time," Elliot said to Olivia who closed her eyes slightly.

"Did he ever talk to you about Bostly?" Olivia asked, causing Elliot to heave a sigh.

"Liv, you're lying in a hospital bed right now for crying out loud and you want me to focus on the case?"

"Yes! Elliot I'm fine, this Bostly guy, whoever he is and wherever he is… he is hurting women and you and Dean aren't talking about it because you two have some meeting after school at the jungle gym." Olivia looked at Elliot square in the eyes, "Get over it! So I have another man in my life who cares a lot about me!" Her eyes began to water involuntarily.

"Olivia calm down-"

"No Elliot Stabler you need to hear this dammit," Olivia sniffed and allowed herself to cry, "He is an amazing man Elliot and he cares about me. Do I question the other women in your life, Huh? Do I? No, because you are my best friend no matter who comes into my life. Hell you're more then my best friend, you're more then… I don't even know how to say it." Olivia looked away from Elliot and slightly moved her hand so he no longer had contact with his hand on hers.

"You're right," Elliot said softly, "I guess I just… I'm scared that you're going to find someone better then me," he admitted to her, getting teary eyed as well. Olivia looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes and it seemed as though she wanted to reach out to him, touch him or something.

"Elliot, no one could ever replace you." Olivia told him, "EVER. If you want to know my opinion I think that I should be able to have other male friends. I mean you have Kathy-"

"It's only about Eli," Elliot cut her off; "You know that if Kathy had never gotten pregnant again I would have never gone back."

"But you did." Olivia pointed out.

"For Eli,"

"Elliot lets not make this more complicated then it already is by talking about it ok?" Olivia asked him and he nodded.

"I think that's a great idea," Elliot smiled at her and hesitantly, but slowly ran a hand through Olivia's hair and she smiled up at him. It would have been a perfect moment for him to kiss her, if it hadn't been for Kathy, or other things keeping him in the way of acting on how he truly felt. There was a knock on the door and Elliot pulled his hand away as though he had just gotten caught picking his nose in public.

"Ms. Benson? We're going to move you upstairs for the night, your husband can stay over if he needs to," The doctor left and Elliot just looked at Olivia.

"So you're my husband now?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Actually that would be Porter, the nurse assumed,"

"Wonderful, a few hours in this place and I've already got a reputation," Olivia smiled lightly and Elliot gave her his famous crooked smile.

:HOSPITAL ROOM 4502:

"As far as we know Edward Bostly lives in California, the reason why we are tracking him is because he has links from Manhattan. He was born here, families here that have all passed away. But point is he runs a commune of some kind," Dean explained to Olivia and Elliot as Olivia drank some water.

"What kind of commune is it? We talking cult here?"

"Not exactly, word is that it's a commune to help men domesticate their wives or girlfriends… in a healthy way," Dean said pulling out pictures and he handed them to Elliot who showed them to Olivia.

"There's nothing healthy about an abusive relationship." Olivia looked at Elliot who could tell what she what she was thinking.

"These women all look happy," Elliot said in a confused manner.

"That's one of the million sick things about this man, he has a website that describes his get away and on how men should pick em," Dean said looking disgusted.

"Alias?" Olivia asked.

"Robert Warner,"

"So what are you saying? We make a trip to California?" Olivia asked, biting her lip.

"Well seeing as how you can't have a sting operation with just two people-"

"You mean you're sending her in there?" Elliot asked, his face growing red.

"Step on the breaks Stabler, I'm sending her in. But you too…" Dean did not looked pleased with this at all but he forced himself to open a briefcase and hold out two folders, one said Olivia Benson on in and the other Elliot Stabler, "Here are your new identification cards and birth certificates, the works. You two are going to be checking into the commune and will be Mr. and Mrs. Tolan by the next day." Dean slammed his brief case down and Olivia looked up at Elliot who looked rather perplexed.

"What about Liv's shoulder?" Elliot asked, still soaking this in.

"Easy, you did it. To teach her a lesson," Dean explained.

"No, no way am I hurting Olivia," Elliot threw the folder to the floor.

"You won't be hurting her, in fact according to whatever Bostly is running here, there's hardly any violence with the men and women believe it or not."

"Well wait, I'm confused and it's not the pain medicine, what about Kelly?" Olivia asked, "I mean maybe we could talk to her, she might know-"

"Kelly has gone into a state of complete dissociation, Olivia. The doctors are working to get her on the right meds right now, Lithium and Lemyctol," Dean explained.

"So they're basically making her a Zombie then?" Olivia accused hot heatedly.

"Olivia it's not that easy, if they didn't have her on these meds she would be hurting herself."

"Have they not tried Zoloft or something that isn't going to make her out of it? She needs to talk about what happened, the Hospital can't just give her some pills and expect her to be ok," Olivia started to get very rattled and Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you're worried about her Olivia, but we have to look at the issue at hand." Dean said holding up a picture of Edward Bostly.

"I'll do this sting operation if you promise me that I will be able to talk to that woman coherently when I get back." Olivia said and Dean looked at Elliot and raised an eyebrow.

"She means it." Elliot said seriously.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do with them putting her on something less potent, Ambilifi maybe-"

"No, mood stabilizers are worse if someone has post traumatic stress as bad as that woman. Zoloft and Ativan," Olivia reasoned.

"Fine, I'll make the call." Dean took out his cell phone and went out into the hall.

"Since when did you get all Sigmund Freud?" Elliot asked Olivia picking up his folder from the cold floor.

"I took some courses," Olivia sighed and opened her folder.

"We're going to have to get rings," Elliot mused.

"Wait, who said we were married? I thought we were just…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the fake marriage certificate.

"Liv, it's getting late. You need your sleep," Elliot took her folder from her and then proceeded to get the hospital chair in the room and make it recline.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked him.

"Well I'm going to attempt to sleep in this so called reclining chair, I don't know if it will work but hey…" Elliot sat down and Dean reentered the room, he glanced over at Elliot but said nothing to him.

"I talked to the doctor up there; they are going to try some new meds. Now, I have an outline of you and Stabler's cover story-"

"Porter, Liv needs her rest, why not just leave it here and we'll look over it in the morning?" Elliot asked the FBI agent.

"Staying the night?" Dean asked, putting the cover story next to Olivia's bed.

"Well it's not the Hilton but it'll do," Elliot smiled coldly.

"What about your wife?" Dean asked bravely.

"I never sleep when I'm home, might as well watch Liv while I'm doing it," Elliot leaned back and as much as Dean looked like he wanted to throw Elliot out of the chair and take the place himself, he gave Olivia a squeeze on the hand and then left.

"I swear to god Elliot if you snore tonight I will stick one of those cotton balls up your nose so fast you will be tasting it for years," Olivia said as she dimmed the light.

"Right back at ya Liv… right back at ya."

**TA-DA!! That was a close one… I mean Elliot could have kissed Olivia… he so could have. But then… the story would be totally out of place!! Don't ya just love me and hate me at the same time? Yes I know the feeling. Once again everyone sorry for the delay, all of your reviews are awesome and thanks for reading. OH and I forgot one kind of important thing… I Don't OWN ANY OF THIS. Except the story lol, but that's it. All the characters belong to NBC… I so need to get a job at NBC and rewrite the scripts… Oh heck yes. Review!! Let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Eh? I'm writing for yooooooou so if you want to read something let me know. And don't forget to check out my SVU video on youtube under the name Juniperbrze**


	4. A RING?

Sorry for making you guys wait a whole day before posting another chapter

**Sorry for making you guys wait a whole day before posting another chapter. I'm awful I know, kind of hard to write when my four year old wants me to play in her kitchen with her, yes she has a kitchen… (cough) But anywho, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I've been making videos for youtube like crazy, I am able to do that mindlessly when my little girl is talking to me. So… enough of this, you want to read, here! Read! **

:TIFFANY'S JEWELRY:

"Elliot is this really necessary?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot looked at engagement rings, the next day after she was released from the hospital.

"I can't have a wife of mine not wearing an engagement ring and just a plain gold band, doesn't cut if for me," Elliot made a face at a ring that was way too gaudy for Olivia and looked at the next case.

"Reality check Elliot-" Olivia started, but when she saw the man who worked there walk over to them she went into undercover mode immediately, "Honey we don't need to get my engagement ring today, it's ok," Olivia said sweetly and Elliot just looked amused.

"Hello you two, my name is Mark and I noticed you looking at the queen cut diamonds," He said unlocking the case.

"No it's alright, really we don't need to see them," Olivia said feeling her face get hot.

"Let me do this for you kitten," Elliot said putting his arm around her and she gave him a look and mouthed the word, 'kitten?' and Elliot just winked at her.

"You're hand is way too gorgeous to not have a ring on it," Mark winked at her and Olivia couldn't help but crack a real smile, "Now which one are you interested in sir?" Mark asked Elliot, "Or would you like to pick out the ring?" Mark asked Olivia sweetly.

"Allow me." Elliot picked out a simple but gorgeous diamond ring that had two small diamonds next to the middle one. Olivia gasped at the sight of the ring and to her complete shock Elliot got down on one knee and as Mark squealed for his co-workers that a man was about to propose Olivia began to feel faint.

"Liv… you're the reason I wake up in the morning, the air I breathe. I can't see myself living the rest of my life without you," Elliot paused and took her left hand and she couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face as Mark and his female co-worker cooed at the scene, "Would you do me the honor of loving you and taking care of you for the rest of my life… be my wife?" Elliot looked up at Olivia and she couldn't believe that she saw a tear in Elliot's eye and her own eyes were damp.

"Well when you put it that way," Olivia laughed and allowed Elliot to put the ring on her finger and he stood back up.

"Well for crying out loud kiss him honey!" Mark cried out and Olivia was definitely not expecting this. Elliot cradled her face with his hands and gently put his lips to hers. Olivia's eyes fluttered closed and she felt like she was going to fall over from the dizziness. Elliot, sensing her reaction put his left arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Congratulations!!" The workers yelled and clapped their hands and Olivia made herself pull away from Elliot. She had been shocked back to reality and she wasn't sure what to do or say. Elliot pulled out a credit card and left her to go pay for the ring.

"Oh let me see the ring!" A young female worker said and Olivia shyly held out her left hand, "Oh it is just dazzling on you," the girl eyed Elliot, "He's way hot too… I bet he's amazing in-"

"Thank you, thanks." Olivia cut the girl off and then told Elliot that she was going to get some fresh air. All of the employees called out to her and she kept a smile glowing on her face. The moment she got outside she thought she was going to throw up. She took in a few deep breaths as she anxiously waited for Elliot, she was furious with him. No… she wasn't, she was overjoyed, wait a moment she was pissed! Olivia decided that she needed to be upset with him… she couldn't handle the other emotion. The moment Elliot stepped out of the shop; she took him by the arm and pulled him into an allyway.

"Wow Honey, here? Right now? I thought we were going to wait for our wedding night!" Elliot said loud enough for a few people to hear and they snickered.

"Elliot Stabler I am going to. Kill. You!" Olivia swatted him with her good hand and he shielded himself, "Why on earth would you pull a stunt like that?!" Olivia shoved him.

"It felt right?" Elliot suggested.

"All we had to do was get a ring, you didn't need to propose." Olivia hit him again.

"Hey will ya stop getting all wound up? It was a spur of the moment thing, I didn't plan on proposing, but it just happened ok?" Elliot looked pissed off now as well and Olivia looked down at her ring and sighed.

"It's really beautiful," She said.

"Yeah it is," Elliot said looking at her. She scoffed and began to walk towards the sidewalk and Elliot stepped in stride with her.

"You had to kiss me." Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

"Well who doesn't kiss after getting proposed to?" Elliot asked shyly.

"I don't know… some people." Olivia sighed and held out her hand for a taxi.

"What you didn't like it?"

"Are we seriously going to talk about that kiss in there?" Olivia asked tiredly.

"Sure why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Olivia insisted.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because I just don't!" Olivia demanded and a taxi pulled over.

"Look I'm sorry I kissed you," Elliot said sounding sincere and Olivia got into the taxi as Elliot followed.

"You could have warned me first," Olivia sighed.

"When was the last time you were kissed?" Elliot asked her and she refused to answer.

"Uh where are we headed?" The taxi driver asked.

"Airport," Olivia said avoiding Elliot's question.

"Liv, don't shut me out." Elliot told her.

"I just don't want to talk about the kiss alright?" Olivia finally said sternly as she looked into his eyes.

"Well you brought it up," Elliot pointed out.

"Then I'm vetoing it out, because I don't want to talk about it anymore." Olivia sighed.

"Fine, let's not talk about it. Hell let's never bring it up ever again."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

:MANHATTAN AIRPORT:

"Wow, nice ring Olivia," Casey Novak cried out as Olivia and Elliot entered the security part of the airport, "Where can I get one?"

"Tiffany's, only five grand," Elliot said and Casey's jaw dropped.

"You two bought it?" She asked weakly and Cragen looked almost amused at this.

"Detective has to have the best bought it." Olivia said, nodded at Elliot and Dean subtly rolled his eyes.

"You're flight leaves in thirty minutes." Dean said handing Elliot and Olivia their tickets for first class.

"Wedding gift?" Elliot asked Dean when he saw the first class and Olivia elbowed him. 'ow' Elliot mouthed at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually it was on Mr. Bostly, or we can call him Mr. Warner right now." Dean explained.

"He knows you're coming and he's going to meet you two at the airport in L.A." Cragen said looking tired.

"I called and told him that I was a friend of a couple who needed help with their marriage." Casey explained, "It was interesting how he tried to tweak me out, steer clear of this guy Liv." Casey said to Olivia and then looked at Elliot, "Even though we all know that Elliot would never let anything happen to you."

"As long as we're all on the same page that if this Bostly guy touches my partner I will kill him,"

"I wouldn't put her in that kind of danger," Dean said angrily and gave Elliot a stony look.

"Right because it was someone else's foot that got her shot." Elliot said angrily.

"Enough!" Cragen cried out, "Elliot, you and Porter need to get off whatever see saw you're on and start looking at what's going on here." Cragen's words made everyone go quiet.

"Sorry Cap," Elliot said, clearing his throat.

"You two better get going before you miss your flight." Cragen said giving Olivia a hug, shaking Elliot's hand, "Let's hope they treat you well over there in California."

"If they don't we'll sic Fin on em," Elliot cracked a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cragen took in a deep breath, "Well you two need to start acting married the moment you board that plane. As you know you're keeping your first names but just changing your last names."

"Captain it seems that they started the moment this ring was put on Olivia's hand," Casey put in and Dean fumed at Elliot who smiled.

"Yeah, why on earth would you have Elliot buy Liv a wedding ring?" Cragen asked Dean.

"I didn't." Dean insisted as he studied Olivia's left hand and looked away.

"Oh." Cragen shared a look with Casey and Olivia picked up the bag that had been packed for her by the unit and went to the door looking back.

"I'm ready," She said to Elliot who picked up his own bag.

"Right behind you, honey." Elliot added the last part with a smile and Olivia felt her stomach drop.

"What happened to kitten?" Olivia asked, forgetting about the other three in the room.

"Aw you like that pet name? I'll remember that." Elliot said in mock sweetness.

"Actually sweetheart, if you ever call me kitten again," Olivia said with syrup dripping from her voice, "I'll make it so you can never call me anything ever again."

"What about muffin?" Elliot asked, setting his hand on the door knob.

"Let's just stick to the basics ok?" Olivia told him.

"Ok… Darling," The two left the room and Dean looked back at Casey and Cragen.

"Good luck with those two… you're really going to need it," Casey said to Dean who was mentally slapping himself on the way out.

**AGH!! Sorry for cutting this chapter short, my daughter needs a snack. Write more later! Tell me what you thought!!**


	5. INITIATION

**GREAT NEWS: Well not really… my daughter is coming down with whatever the heck I have… great… she's in bed right now watching Dora on her personal DVD player. Secret, I steal the DVD player once her bedtime music is done and she's asleep. Then get under the covers and watch some SVU. What was that? Yes… I so have a life… somewhere.**

:L.A.X. AIRPORT:

Olivia and Elliot got off the plane and looked for a sign with their name on it. Elliot kept his fingers closely entwined with Olivia's and she let it seem like it was the most natural thing in the world. Dean left the plane as well and headed for the baggage area.

"El, look," Olivia pointed to a couple that was holding a sign that said 'Tolan' and Elliot walked up to them.

"You must be Olivia and Elliot," A man said with hair balding from his head.

"The Tolan's, " Olivia smiled at the woman who was standing next to the man, she was taller then him but yet looked so small, "And you two are?"

"I'm Doug and this is Sheryl," Doug looked at Sheryl in a dominant type of way and she nodded slightly at Elliot and Olivia, "Say Hello you good for nothing bitch," Doug said, Elliot closed his hand on Olivia's when he felt her instinct to punch the lights out of Doug.

"Hello," Sheryl's voice wavered.

"God, we started the program only a few weeks ago and the only progress I've seen is in the bedroom," Doug said to Elliot who played along.

"And?"

"She knows how to please me," Doug smirked and then jerked Sheryl closer, "Almost."

"So this program, it helps?" Elliot asked as the four started to walk towards luggage.

"It's supposed to," Doug looked at Sheryl and stopped walking. Olivia and Elliot stopped walking behind them and Sheryl said nothing as Doug pushed her casually, but forcefully to the back of him, "A little lesson that Olivia should learn too-" Doug put his hand on Olivia's arm, but Elliot had it removed a moment before Doug could even effect Olivia.

"Don't touch my wife, Doug." Elliot told him and Doug nodded.

"Sorry Elliot, Mr. Warner tells us to keep our hands on our own women, but a lot of us have that problem still working out since we're all aware of how disobedient these bitches can be," Doug squeezed Sheryl's hand until it cracked and Olivia cringed.

"I can handle my own wife." Elliot said and lightly pushed Olivia in back of him, but squeezed her hand gently as in to tell her he was sorry. Olivia squeezed it back and she took step with Sheryl as the four began to walk again.

"First rule, only speak when you're spoken to," Sheryl whispered to Olivia who nodded as she walked behind the two men, "Second rule, never talk to anyone else unless they allow you to." Sheryl was beautiful despite her demeanor. It made Olivia wonder how many other beautiful women had to hide behind a pile of shame.

"Luggage area," Doug announced, "Sheryl?" Doug looked at Sheryl who looked at Olivia and told her to pick up the luggage.

"My wife's got a bad shoulder," Elliot said, taking his bag and Olivia's up.

"Then Sheryl will do it," Doug looked at Sheryl and Olivia could see the anger in Elliot's eyes as he let Sheryl take his and Olivia's bags.

"So I read in the brochure that there's some type of initiation the first night?" Elliot said casually to Doug.

"Sure is, top secret though, it's a surprise." Doug raised an eyebrow at Olivia and Elliot shoved him.

"Don't eye my wife Doug,"

"Wow, Warner's going to love you. Anger problems Elliot?" Doug asked as they walked through the airport.

"'course, don't you have em too?" Elliot asked Doug who looked amused.

"When it comes to the wife," Doug gave in.

"Exactly," Elliot and Olivia followed them out of the airport and Doug pointed to a black BMW.

"This is yours for the duration of your stay, as you should know only you are allowed to drive it," Doug handed the keys to Elliot and Olivia looked down in shame or at least acting like she was ashamed. She had to be a victim to help these women.

"Like I would let her drive it, she'd probably wreck it," Elliot spat in Olivia's direction and Olivia just looked down at the ground.

"Women can't drive worth shit, just follow me," Doug took Sheryl's hand and practically threw her in the car and Elliot opened his side door and picked up Olivia and set her in her seat. Olivia clenched down her teeth and waited for Elliot to get in. The moment his door was slammed closed she let it out.

"What a prick!" She exclaimed, "And excuse me but we can't speak unless we're spoken too??" Olivia fumed into her hand, just in case Doug was looking at them.

"What the hell are you talking about Liv?"

"Sheryl… she told me that women aren't allowed to speak unless they are spoken too, or speak to others unless it's okayed by their men," Olivia muttered.

"So that's why you didn't say anything, I was getting worried," Elliot said as he pulled his car out, following Doug.

"I don't even want to know what the hell initiation is, why didn't Dean mention that?!" Olivia began to shake out of fear and then got angry at herself for being so scared. She prided herself on overcoming anything and so much, but right now she was shaking like a leaf. She jumped at Elliot's touch, his hand went to her knee and she stopped shaking a bit.

"Calm down Liv, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you understand, nothing will happen to you." Elliot squeezed her knee and then took her hand, "Look at the ring Liv, look at that ring and you remember my promise to take care of you."

"Elliot, it's fake," Olivia hiccupped.

"Think of it as a guide." Elliot took her hand in his and she found comfort in it as they headed towards the commune. As they were driving up the coast, Elliot and Olivia both jumped at feedback that came from the steering wheel.

"Olivia, Stabler… can you hear me al right?" Dean's voice said coming in clearly.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing in the steering wheel?" Elliot cried out and Olivia put a hand to her heart.  
"Didn't mean to startle you two, just wanted to let you know that we bugged this car; Olivia your clothes that we packed, it's all bugged. Stabler, same for you."

"How do we wash our clothes then?" Elliot asked and Olivia smacked him on the arm.

"The bugs are removable, now about initiation…."

"About time Dean, I've been worry my ass off on what it could be." Olivia admitted.

"It's some type of ritual where you and Stabler have to… how do I say this?" Dean cleared his throat, "Um… consummate the relationship?"

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Olivia cried out and looked at Elliot with huge eyes. Just as Elliot was about to say something, Dean's voice sounded again.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. You just have to pretend."

"I'm sorry Porter but I just thought I heard you tell us that we have to PRETEND to have sex?" Elliot said loudly.

"Look, they don't watch or anything. The men just listen while the women make dinner and all you and Liv have to do is make the noises and you tell how you dominated Olivia," Dean's words echoed through the car and Olivia and Elliot looked at each for so long that Dean's voice came back in, "You guys are you there?"

"I don't know if I can do this," Elliot admitted.

"We should back out?" Olivia asked him.

"HELLO?" Dean made a tapping noise.

"God how do you turn him off?" Elliot mumbled, "Dean, give us a moment!"

"Alright, use the cruise button to get me." And Dean signed off.

"Elliot, I'm not backing out of this. So we make a few grunting noises and you say how great I am in bed. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is do you know how damn awkward that is going to be? We're not backing out, but you just wait… this is…" Elliot loosened his tie.

"Those women need us," Olivia said.

"To have sex?!"

"Don't get cute, you saw that Sheryl woman right?"

"Yeah, how could I not?" Elliot sighed.

"So you still in? Cause I am."

"If you are I am too," Elliot looked at her and she looked at him as well.

"Good," Olivia said.

"Peachy."

:WARNER'S COMMUNE:

"Sheryl, show Olivia where the women's living room is." Doug ordered Sheryl and Olivia wasn't too surprised as Elliot took her in a strong hug and kissed her passionately on the mouth before letting her go with Sheryl.

"See you at initiation," Doug waved to Olivia and Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Elliot spoke first.

"Unh uh uh Honey, did I say you could speak?" Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Oh she's a fast learner hug?" Doug asked as Olivia turned to go with Sheryl.

"Sure is, actually I was going to ask her what she was about to say." Elliot said and Olivia turned around and Sheryl looked scared.

"It's not important." Olivia said strongly.

"Love you," Elliot called to her.

"Love you too." And with that Olivia followed Sheryl into a beautiful room where about five other women sat.

"Everyone, this is Olivia. Olivia this is Alice, Margo, Sarah, Cordelia and Michelle," Sheryl introduced all of the women and Olivia said hi to them and sat down.

"So are we allowed to speak now?" Olivia asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh yes, we're allowed to speak in the living room. But not anywhere else, unless we're cooking dinner of cleaning for them, we can praise them and tell them how much we love them." Sarah, a woman who looked only about thirty said in a serene manner.

"Our husbands are so special…" Cordelia smiled with a sad kind of happiness, "And they picked us… us to be with them." Cordelia looked about the same age as Sarah only a bit older.

"Yes, they picked us," Olivia smiled.

"I met my husband Matthew when he was living with his mother," Alice spoke up, "Horrible woman, she accused him of beating her up for no reason."

"So Matthew doesn't beat you up?" Olivia asked Alice.

"Oh no, he only hits me when I need to be taught a lesson," Alice said and the other women nodded and said words of agreement, "I mean isn't that what your husband does?"

"Oh… Elliot yes, he teaches me my lesson."

"You're so lucky he chose you, so many women must want him." Sheryl said eagerly, "I'll bet initiation won't even be a problem." All the other women gasped at the sound of initiation.

"What is initiation like anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Oh it's… well it's different for everyone." Alice answered.

"For me it was horrible, I'd never had to do such things before…" Margo spoke up, "But for Sarah it was amazing,"

"He chose me to do those things to him," Sarah smiled and a few of the women giggled, "Not to mention the outfit you get to wear."

"Oh uh… there's an outfit?" Olivia asked, starting to feel hot.

"It's brand new of course, just for you. Mr. Warner has it brought in especially for you." Cordelia smiled.

"Mine was a lacey lavender, I loved it." Michelle smiled.

"And how long does initiation last?" Olivia asked, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"As long as your husband wants it to, why when Michelle came, her husband had it go on for hours and hours until he got too tired," Alice looked over and Michelle who smiled.

"I made him happy, that's all that mattered." Michelle smiled still and Olivia found herself with a headache all of the sudden.

"Where is the bathroom?" Olivia asked all of the sudden, "We do get a bathroom right?" Her last question made the other women laugh.

"Of course we get a bathroom, our men want the best for us." Margo pointed down the hall, "Your outfit should be in there already and you might as well put it on now because we start making dinner in ten minutes."

"Oh um… ok." Olivia said standing up, "How do I get to initiation?" Olivia asked.

"Warner comes to get you sweetie, he's a nice one." Olivia left the group of women and made it to the bathroom just in time to look down at her watch, hit the side button and speak into it.

"Dean, come in." Olivia whispered.

"Everything ok?" Dean's voice said into Olivia's earring.

"Yes and No, God these women are seriously brainwashed Dean."

"I know, it's just for a few days, we believe that Bostly hasn't just beaten but he's killed Liv, but we can't prove it until he attempts again."

"Are you telling me that Bostly is going to try to kill a woman here?" Olivia asked.

"According to sources he's already planning the story. Keep me posted, nothing is going to happen to you. Or any of those women, that's why you're there." Dean said and his words grounded Olivia and she smiled.

"Thanks Dean, speak to you soon."

"Good luck with initiation," Dean said and Olivia grunted.

"Whatever." She put her sleeve back over her watch and looked around the bathroom to see an outfit that was way too expensive to be in such a sleazy place. There were two parts to it, the first part was undergarments, a black lacey get up and the second was supposedly over garments. It was a long leather coat and Olivia just looked at it with her mouth hanging open.

"Olivia?" There was a knock on the door and Olivia composed herself.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Warner says you have ten minutes to get ready, we're leaving to go start dinner. Have fun," And the woman left. Olivia looked at the clothing one more time and then saw a note attached to it saying, "Put me on first" "Put me on next then open the drawer" Olivia opened the drawer and saw unopened make-up.

"Mrs. Tolan?" The voice of Edward Bostly said through the door and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Yes?"

"I'll have my wife do your make-up." The door was opened and a beautiful woman stepped in and she smiled at Olivia.

"Ready?"

"Uh yeah, of course, that's why I came." Olivia forced a smile and then began to undress.

:INITIATION ROOM:

Elliot paced the floor of the room, all of the men had told him about what happened during initiation and it was enough to make him want to vomit. _Sick Animals_, he thought to himself, they were all into domination of course and making the women beg. Elliot knew that he and Olivia could pull this off, they were partners and these women needed their help, but Elliot Stabler found himself in worse fears as he thought of what Olivia was going to be wearing. The men had told him that all of their wives had been given the full treatment before initiation. Olivia was gorgeous no matter what and he felt an attraction to her, a type of chemical reaction that happened all on its own without him even wanting it, but it was there. From day one.

"Mr. Tolan," A voice said.

"Yes?" Elliot answered, a man walked in and smiled at him, "I am Robert Warner, I will be your teacher during your stay here. Let me tell you that you have a beautiful wife." Elliot's heart almost stopped when he saw Olivia walk into the room pulling off confidence really well.

"T-thank you Mr. Warner, I don't mind to agree." Elliot said as Olivia looked at Warner and he gave her a command to sit, which she did. All she had on was long leather coat and stilettos, but he knew what was underneath and he could feel his heart begin to race.

"I will let you two get started," The door closed and Olivia looked at Elliot with a blush in her cheeks and it wasn't her make-up.

"Liv… you look… f I wasn't married already…"

"Don't talk like that Elliot, now how are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… the initiation is… well graphic, they want to hear you dominate me." Olivia's lips glistened and Elliot had to stop himself from imagining how they might taste.

"We can start small," Elliot said approaching her.

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

"Coat, Olivia," Bostly practically barked, holding out his arm as he opened the door slightly. Olivia looked at Elliot with innocent eyes.

"Take off the coat," Elliot said trying to sound dominant but instead it came out in a quiet voice. Olivia kept her eyes on his and removed her coat revealing more then she or Elliot had anticipated. Bostly took the coat and closed the door, "Let the games begin!" He yelled out and all of the men out in the dining room cheered.

"Come here," Elliot told Olivia.

"Elliot what are you doing?" Olivia asked him as he walked over to her.

"Do as your told Mrs. Tolan," And with that Elliot kissed Olivia with every passion he had ever had built up for the past eight years.

**THE END. **

**I'm totally kidding, more like the start! So what did ya think? Some of you are going to die when you read this chapter… I almost did lol.**


	6. He KISSED you?

Wow you guys… you're amazing

**Wow you guys… you're amazing!! You rock for reading the story and also rock for reading this preamble lol… since I'm sure you just HAVE to know what happens to our two favorite detectives who have gotten themselves into something more then they can handle. The characters don't belong to me… they so should though. Then Elliot and Olivia could get together! Who's with me? That's what I thought. So here I am updating AGAIN… because I don't want you to be in any more pain.**

"You call this pretending?" Olivia asked once Elliot's lips tore away from hers as if he were trying to control himself.

"Sure, haven't you ever heard of acting?" Elliot teased her and she couldn't help the smile that went across her lips. It was now Olivia's turn to attack Elliot with an overly passionate kiss that nearly flew him off the floor. He balanced himself and Olivia as he moaned deeply and picked her up in his arms and held her closely to his own body.

"I think one of us is a little overdressed," Olivia said to him and Elliot kissed her neck in response, "Oh shit, Elliot we have to pretend… we can't… oh GOD." She must have said this loud enough because there were a few cheers from outside and Elliot chuckled.

"Liv, um… as much as I want to… God just…" Elliot wanted to ravage her then and there but he didn't want it to be the way these monsters wanted it done.

"Liv, come in." Dean's voice came through her earring and she cringed. Elliot looked at her and she pointed at her earring.

"You can tell Mr. FBI fancy pants to take those earrings and shove them up his ass," Elliot hissed as Olivia climbed off of him and he grabbed her hand. She hesitated then smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss that seemed to not be enough but it had to be for the moment.

"Dean… hey." Olivia said into her watch, she swatted Elliot's hand away as he began to run it up her thigh.

"So how did initiation go?" Dean asked conversationally.

"Kind of still in it Dean," Olivia scrunched up her nose.

"Oh! Did it start late tonight? This Bostly guy usually is precise and it started like thirty minutes ago…"

"No… no… hah… it's still going on and it started at the right time. I think," Olivia mouthed the word 'stop' to Elliot as he tried to kiss her in on her exposed stomach and she laughed slightly at the tickle.

"Oh. Ok… then just buzz me when you two are done." Dean clicked off and Olivia smacked Elliot who gave her a look.

"I don't want to do this Liv," He told her honestly.

"Demean me Stabler, come on…" Olivia stood up and backed against the wall and Elliot approached her, "Unh uh uh… come on El… we can't blow our cover." Olivia told him, her bosom lifting up and down heavily.

"COME HERE." Elliot ordered Olivia and to his surprise Olivia came towards him and put her face an inch away from his. He leaned in to kiss her again and she moved her lips away and he bit his own lip.

"I WANT YOU DOWN NOW." Elliot told her and Olivia didn't budge, he looked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now we all know that, that aint happening but… to soothe your ego," Olivia cleared her throat and said loudly, "OH I LOVE WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

"YOU LIKE IT LIKE THAT HUH?" Elliot yelled, trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him.

"I LOVE IT LIKE THAT!" Olivia cried out and licked her lips knowing that she was teasing him and he kept himself from touching her.

"NOW DO IT LIKE THAT!"

"LIKE THIS?"

"JUST LIKE THAT!" Elliot was now trying not to laugh as he and Olivia looked at each other, thinking about how they were fooling the men who were listening and cheering Elliot's name.

"OH GOD ELLIOT YOU ARE SOOOOOO GOOD." Olivia groaned.

"OH YEAH, TELL ME YOU LIKE IT. TELL ME YOU WANT ME!"

"I LOVE IT, I WANT YOU. NOW. NOW! NOW!" Elliot and Olivia were now closer then ever and she slapped him in the face, he looked at her in shock and she screamed out, "OH YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT! OH GOD YOU'RE SO GOOD. I LOVE IT WHEN YOU-" Olivia slapped his chest- "SPANK ME LIKE THAT!" Elliot laughed silently and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"YOU LIKE IT WHEN I DO IT LIKE THAT?"

"OH GOD!!"

"SCREAM MY NAME."

"ELLIOT!"

"SCREAM IT!"

"ELLIOTTT!!" Olivia was now on the verge of tears she was laughing so hard.

"Get it done! Get it done!" The men cheered.

"I think they want you to get it done… you know." Olivia looked down at the little space that was between her and Elliot now.

"OH BABY I'M GONNA… OH YEEEEEEAH!" Applause and cheers rang out and Olivia looked at Elliot and they took that moment to laugh, despite the seriousness of the case and the fact that they had actually gone past territory. The door opened and the coat was thrown back into the room and Olivia began to go for it but Elliot grabbed her.

"About… before…. That was just an act right?" Elliot asked, hoping to hear Olivia say no, that she had wanted to make love to him just as much as he wanted to make love to her. He saw her eyes falter, look down and then look away only to look back into his eyes.

"Yeah… it was just to get you going." Olivia sounded angry and heartbroken at the same time, Elliot let her arm go and she retrieved her jacket.

"Liv," Elliot said quietly but not loud enough for the other men to hear her.

"I need to go get dressed," Olivia said, not looking at Elliot. Her eyes were teary and Elliot knew that she had wanted him just as much as he did but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

"When we get a chance we should talk," Elliot told, walking over to her.

"Talk about what? Our little act?" Olivia now looked at him and he could see her eyes swimming with tears.

"It wasn't an act and you know it." Elliot insisted to her.

"Then why the hell did you ask?!" Olivia almost said too loudly, Elliot was about to answer when Bostly entered the room.

"That was amazing, Bravo Mr. Tolan. Mrs. Tolan, my wife shall take you back to your building where you can get ready to help with serving dinner."

"My wife doesn't get to eat?" Elliot asked as Olivia let Bostly's wife escort her out.

"Oh she does, if she behaves."

"She always behaves," Elliot insisted, he wanted to add on a 'you sick and twisted bastard' but he refrained.

"Very well, she will be eating when you are done."

"Do I get to see her while I'm here?"

"Of course, you'll spend the first few nights together, then… well we'll wait to talk about the next step. You must be hungry after all of that work, come on." Elliot looked at Bostly and held it together; he had to tell Liv how he felt. He just had to.

:OLIVIA TOLAN'S BATHROOM:

Olivia couldn't stop the tears and she let Allyson, Bostly's wife believe that it was from the Initiation.

"Let it out sweetie, let it out now. Don't let him see you cry, are you okay?" Allyson asked handing Olivia a tissue.

"I… I just don't understand him…" Olivia sobbed softly.

"He's a man, how on earth can you understand him." Allyson rubbed Olivia's arm, "Did he hurt you tonight?"

"Yes," Olivia said, telling the truth. Even though Allyson took it in a whole different context, Olivia's heart had been broken. Why wouldn't Elliot love her? Kathy was a problem of course but… Elliot was her soul mate.

"It gets easier; once you let them know they're boss… the pain goes away after a while. I promise," Allyson hugged Olivia and then stood up, "I'm going to leave you to get dressed. Rob usually goes easy on first timers, so I will let him know that you're not going to be making dinner tonight. He will probably send your husband to deal with you…" Allyson sent Olivia an empathetic look and then left.

"Liv… come in." Dean's voice only made Olivia cry harder, "Olivia do you copy? Olivia hello?"

"What? I'm here," Olivia sniffled.

"Oh my god are you okay? Did something happen to you?" Dean asked in a rushed manner.

"Nothing," Olivia said angrily and Dean didn't know what to say to this.

"Is that a good thing? It is right? Because you sound pretty upset…"

"Just tell me what to expect next Dean," Olivia said, opening her bag and smiled at the clothes that Casey had bought for her.

"Ok, well now that initiation has taken place, Bostly is going to let you and Elliot sleep in the same room for two nights… after that you are supposed to sleep in your own room."

"Why do you make it sound so bad?" Olivia asked, not liking the tone in Dean's voice.

"It's isolation Olivia… it's to test your loyalty."

"For how long?"

"A week."

"A WEEK?!"

"Calm down Liv, we have special plans to get you out of there at night, we know Bostly's schedule so when he's not looking I'll get you out of there for a few hours and you'll be ok."

"Ok."

"So initiation was that bad huh?" Dean sounded a hint of happy.

"Bye Dean." Olivia rolled her eyes and removed her earrings so she didn't have to hear Dean invading her brain so closely. She wanted so desperately to call Casey and talk to her, but there was no phone around and she had not been allowed to keep a cell phone. After dressing she left the bathroom and looked for a phone, but all of the phone jacks were plastered up and Olivia was not surprised. Nor was she surprised by the locks on all of the doors and windows. At that moment she would have been talking to Dean and then be all alone, but she made do. She decided to sit down on the couch and wait for the other women to return. After what seemed like hours she saw a figure approach the glass door and slide a card through a key pad.

"It's just me," Elliot said as he came in, holding a drink and a plate of food.

"I'm not hungry." Olivia lied, even though the plate of food smelled wonderful.

"So what… are you supposed to rough me up?" Olivia asked as Elliot sat down next to her.

"Yeah I am… I'm not going to of course but I'm not. I need you to act like I did, maybe limp for a day…" Elliot's words were hallow as he said this and Olivia refused to look at him.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" Olivia asked him and he nodded, taking out his phone.

"Put it on silent so no one knows you have it," Elliot told her and she nodded, "You ok?"

"Yeah, great. You?"

"Not too good," Elliot said.

"And why's that?" Olivia asked, picking up a French fry and nibbling it.

"Because my best friend is hurting and I can't make it go away," Elliot looked at her.

"My shoulder is fine," Olivia muttered.

"Liv, come on you know what I'm talking about."

"Then you know how to make it better don't you?" Olivia looked at him in a challenging manner and he held her gaze.

"Not here," Elliot told her.

"Why not?"

"Tonight, when we're going to sleep." Elliot said, he put his face close to Olivia's and she closed her eyes… waiting. But the kiss never came, Elliot left and all Olivia could do was cry all over again. She went into the bathroom and called Casey, who answered after the third ring.

"Novak."

"Case, it's Olivia."

"Liv! Hey, are you allowed to be on the phone?" Casey asked.

"No, but I borrowed it from Elliot,"

"Olivia you sound horrible, what happened?" Casey asked, her door closing in the background.

"Elliot kissed me," Olivia said half crying, half laughing.

"For show right?"

"No Case… he kissed me tonight… and when he proposed with the wedding ring."

"He proposed?!"

"Well it was you know… fake."

"So he kissed you."

"Pretty much,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"How was it? Was it bad?"

"No," Olivia laughed, "Well I mean the fact that he kissed me was bad but the kiss… oh Casey it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I just…"

"So what happened? You know it's about time he kissed you, screw Kathy."

"Casey Novak!"

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking."

"He… he asked me if it was all just an act."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him yes,"

"Olivia… did you mean that?"

"Of course not! But the man asked me if it was just an act… how else was I supposed to respond? 'No Elliot it wasn't an act, I want to marry you and have your damn babies'." Olivia rubbed her temples.

"You want to marry him and have his babies?" Casey asked.

"Oh that was just a hypothetical!"

"Sounded real to me."

"You know I called you to help me feel better."

"Am I not?"

"Casey… do I love Elliot?" Olivia asked sounding scared.

"You want the hard honest truth?" Casey asked in her best lawyer voice.

"Yes."

"You and Elliot worship the ground each other walks on, I've seen it. Hell this whole precinct has seen it. If it wasn't for you two being partners, on the street I would mistake you two for a happy married couple."

"Come on Casey, happy?"

"You two banter a lot but it's only because you love each other so much." Casey said and Olivia sighed. She heard a door open and gasped.

"Casey, gotta go. Call you soon." Olivia hung up the phone and stuck it in her bra immediately and there was a knock on the door.

"Olivia? It's Allyson… it's time to go to you and your husbands room to get ready for him when he's ready for bed."

"C-coming," Olivia put her earrings back on; made sure the cell phone was secure and got her things.

:ELLIOT TOLAN'S BEDROOM:

She was lying on the bed when he walked in. Her hair a mess on her face and her chest lifting up and down as she breathed; she was the most beautiful thing ever at that moment and he just wanted to hold her and never let go. He hated to wake her, but they needed to talk.

"Liv," Elliot whispered into her ear and she jumped, her head hitting his and they both cried out in pain.

"Elliot! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I was trying to wake you."

"Well it worked," Olivia sat up and rubbed her head. Elliot looked at her and she looked away.

"I snuck you a brownie," Elliot said, taking it out of his pocket.

"Thanks…" Olivia smiled at him and he was relieved to see it.

"So… about everything… we good?" Elliot asked her.

"Depends on what you mean by good." Olivia answered.

"I mean… after everything that's happened tonight and… um, God Liv I don't know how to say this to you."

"Then just say it Elliot, stop beating around the bush and just…. Say it already.' Olivia demanded.

"I've never felt this way before… not even with Kathy… isn't that horrible?" Elliot began.

"Depends," Olivia answered.

"Olivia… I don't love you." Elliot told her and he saw her face contort into a mixture of pain and shock and anything else that would go into the family of words, he took her hands ins his, "There's no word for how I feel about you… I couldn't survive on this earth without you and I don't know how I did it before you came along." Elliot could feel his own eyes tearing up, "The thing is Liv… I don't know how we can be together,"

"El-" Olivia started but was cut off by Dean practically yelling in her ear.

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"Dean?"

"No it's God who else, get the hell out of there now! Both of you!" Dean cried out, the door swung open and there stood Allyson Warner and her husband Edward Bostly. Elliot shielded Olivia from them and then a gun was pulled.

"The Feds should have known better then to put you two in here," And Edward Bostly charged at Elliot and stuck the pistol to his forehead.

**THERE!! Three chapters in one day… er evening lol… wow. I know… it's another cliffy… my bad. I'll update more!! Promise! You guys rock.**


	7. omg Raychel updated

Ok so… it's not what you think

**Ok so… it's not what you think. I did not mean to leave you hanging!! I was all about to get ready to write a new chapter when the flu bug hit me. Can we talk about MISERY?? Not to mention on the HOIDAYS?! So I'm back and in action. I'm going to have to call the movie studio I work for and ask them if they need me today. IF they do my dear readers I may not be able to update right after this chapter which I intend to do. sniffles**

**And Scarlett… your cookies are on their way. In fact I went all out and made you a COOKIE CAKE. Woot. So there.**

**Anywho enough of my rambling…**

:ELLIOT TOLAN'S ROOM:

"What are you talking about Rob? We don't know any feds!" Elliot said, not moving his head but still tried to shield Olivia from harms way.

"You think I'm a fucking idiot? Ally, get her." Bostly told his wife and Allyson and Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm as Allyson pulled out a taser.

"Oh shit, Ally, calm down. I'll do what you want, just put the-" But Olivia was hit with a bolt of electricity and Elliot moved, despite the gun to his head.

"Olivia! Liv!" Elliot tried to reach out to her, but Bostly grabbed him and Elliot elbowed him in the nose.

"Ow!!" Bostly went down to the ground and the gun went off. Elliot looked over when he heard a shriek and saw that Allyson had dodged the bullet, but now had Olivia in her arms, with the taser at Olivia's head.

"One step and she's dead." Allyson threatened Elliot who tried hard to think. Where the hell were Dean and the other officials? This couldn't be happening, not to her, to Olivia.

"FBI! Drop your weapon!" Dean shouted as he had a man pull Bostly out of the room, but Allyson kept the taser at Olivia's head, looking wildly at all of them.

"My husband is a good man, leave us alone!" She screamed, putting the taser into Olivia's temple and Elliot's heart stopped.

"It's over Allyson, give up the woman and we'll let you go easy," Dean was negotiating.

"We got all the women and men out of here, it's now only you Allyson," Dean told her and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Let her go," Elliot said, feeling helpless that he was unarmed; he had removed his gun and put it under the bed thinking about Olivia more then anything earlier.

"I want everyone out of the room now… out of this house! Or I swear so help me…" Elliot watched as Allyson put her finger on the trigger of the taser and backed away.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed at Elliot.

"She will kill Olivia if we don't leave right now." Elliot said to him.

"Are you crazy? I'll just take her out," Dean cocked his gun and Elliot put a hand on his arm.

"You shoot that woman, Olivia gets burnt, do not shoot her." Elliot looked at Allyson who looked more and more crazed every moment.

"Ok Allyson, I'm going to lower my gun. You take the taser away from Olivia and we'll talk." Dean said to Allyson who shook her head. Elliot knew that he needed to go into cop mode immediately and got in front of Dean, Allyson looked shocked by this but kept her composure.

"Ally… why are you doing this… just let her go. From what Olivia told me, you were really nice to her. Treated her great," Elliot said, making sure to keep eye contact with Allyson.

"I was good to all these women, all of them." Allyson insisted.

"And I believe that," Elliot said taking a small step towards Allyson while she wasn't looking.

"You know they come here… to get better for their husbands." Allyson said her eyes dripping tears and her grip loosened very slightly on Olivia.

"Is that what you did? You let Rob make you better?" Elliot asked softly.

"I was wrong before him…" Allyson admitted, "He showed me what was right."

"And what's right Allyson?"

"I'm nothing without my Robert; no one will ever want me. EVER, no one will put up with me the way he does." Allyson said, startling to crumble, Elliot was now only a foot away from her.

"A woman like you? You're beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you in his life." Elliot told her and she just shook her head.

"Liar," She said quietly at first then screamed, "Liar!" She then let Olivia fall to the ground and sobbed loudly. Elliot's first instinct was to run to Olivia's side but the medics got their first and Elliot have to remind himself what his job was.  
"Allyson, what Rob told you is wrong,"

"He would never lie to me!" Allyson shrieked as she put the taser to her own head as two FBI agents went in to take her out. Elliot looked at them and they backed off.

"Allyson, what are you doing? Don't kill yourself because of him."

"He's all I have… all I live for." Allyson trembled, "And if I can't have him… I can't live… or breathe." Allyson shook all over and then looked at Elliot in the eyes, "Could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Live without her?" Allyson pointed at Olivia who was being given CPR and Elliot's eyes watered over.

"No," Elliot answered, looking at Allyson who nodded, "I couldn't live without her. If anything happened to her a part of me would die too," Elliot kept looking at Allyson, "But love isn't about control Allyson, if he loved you he wouldn't make you feel the way you do about yourself." Elliot demanded, "He would make you feel like more of a person, not less. He would make sure your happiness came before his… so," Elliot was now only a few inches away from her and he lifted his hand up to the taser, "Let yourself live and find a man who will make you feel that way," Elliot made sure she kept looking into his eyes as he took the taser and then allowed the FBI agent's to push her down and cuff her. Elliot threw the taser to the ground and ran to Olivia's side, who was now slightly awake.

"Why is it that I get hurt more on this job then you do?" Olivia asked weakly and Elliot put his hands on her face, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks for the fact that Olivia was ok.

"Just tougher then you I guess," Elliot chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Is Allyson ok?" Olivia asked, as Elliot took her hand in his.

"Yes and No, she's going to need a lot of therapy." Elliot said as he watched them take Allyson out of the door.

"Don't we all; And Bostly?"

"He's in a squad car," Dean said coming to Olivia's other side, "We need to get you to the hospital Liv, your banged up pretty bad," Dean took Olivia's other hand and Elliot felt his face go red.

"Ok," Olivia agreed.

:LA HOSPITAL…don't ask which one… just pick one:

"I hate feeling this helpless." Olivia said, closing her eyes while she lay in the hospital bed.

"And I hate seeing you like this, but hey we can't all have good days," Elliot said rubbing her hand.

"Elliot, before I get shot or tased or something could you please tell me what you were talking about back at the house?" Olivia asked him.

"Liv-"

"Good, you're awake! How you doing Liv?" Dean asked, coming into the room. Elliot stared him down and he just rolled his eyes and looked at Olivia.

"I'm ok," Olivia lied, she really wasn't ok. She wanted to restart where Elliot and she left off.

"Good news and bad news, good news is that your covers aren't blown."

"How is that even possible?" Olivia asked stunned.

"None of the women know anyway, which brings us to the bad news," Dean sighed, even though he didn't look too unhappy, "The men know because Bostly talked to them about it. Now, California issued restraining orders on all of these men from contacting the women. They are all being held, no bail pending and they are not allowed to talk to their wives."

"So what's the bad news?" Elliot insisted.

"The women are dying to speak to them, it's like a riot. They are hysterical, they are all being kept on the psychiatric ward up on the ninth floor, where… Olivia will be going to this afternoon."

"What?!" Olivia and Elliot asked in unison.

"Look, we gotta find out what happened to these women, and they keep asking for you Olivia," Dean told Olivia who looked at Elliot.

"So what do I have to do?" Olivia asked.

"While detective Stabler heads back to New York, you're going to act like a victim and talk to these women, they won't talk to anyone else. According to them, they don't understand them."

"They're abused women, they've been brainwashed. Anyone who has any sense would know that these women are damaged," Olivia explained.

"I'm not going back to New York," Elliot said.

"Detective I know you want to help with this case but-"

"I'm not leaving Olivia,"

"We're sending Bostly back to New York; they're going to want you to investigate him." Dean explained.

"I'm not leaving without Liv!" Elliot insisted.

"Elliot… I'll be ok." Olivia reassured him.

"Liv I'm not leaving you."

"You will if you want a job when you get back to New York," Dean said looking hardly at Elliot, "your captain's words not mine."

"How long will Liv have to be here?" Elliot asked painfully.

"Until we get some dirt from these women, according to sources they know where to find the women that Bostly has disposed of." Dena explained.

"Fine… fine I'll go back to New York, but if nothing happens in a few days I'm coming back here." Elliot told Dean who nodded.

"We have your flight arranged for next one to New York which is in two hours, I'll let you two talk." Dean left and Olivia looked at Elliot, not knowing what to say.

"I love you," Elliot said to Olivia, sitting down on her bed, "Liv, I've loved you since the day I met you. Since the day Cragen told us we were going to be partners. This might sound cheesy, but it was like I was back in college, getting my first training perp. You were like rain on a hot day for me…" Elliot saw Olivia's face soften and her nose started to get red as her eyes leaked.

"I want to find a way to be with you Liv," Elliot kissed her forehead and then her nose and he let his face hover over Olivia's as she looked up at him with the deepness of the ocean.

"I love you too," she said loud enough for only him and he leaned down to kiss her, getting so lost in her kisses he never even noticed Dean Porter standing outside the door watching them.

:L.A.X. AIRPORT:

"So this thing about New York, I'm going Porter, but I'm coming back in a few days no matter what to check on Liv," Elliot told Dean as they walked through the busy airport.

"That's fine; you just gotta keep a low profile is all."

"Oh I will," Elliot nodded, "I'm just apprehensive about Olivia being in there with all those… psychotics," Elliot said and Dean stopped him.

"They've got problems Stabler,"

"Hit a nerve?"

"Actually yes you did." Dean muttered, "But that's beside the point, Olivia is going to be fine. It's your family you should be thinking about."

"My family? What about my family?"

"You know what I mean Stabler."

"No… I don't think I do." But their glares were interrupted by Dean's phone.

"Porter," Elliot watched Dean's face and was shocked when Dean put a hand on Elliot's arm, "What the hell are you talking about? Right. Got it, on our way." Dean slammed his phone shut and looked at Elliot, "We gotta go."

"What about New York?"

"Bostly escaped and Olivia is missing and you're thinking about New York?" Dean started to run and Elliot followed him.

"What do you mean Olivia's missing?!"

"They went to go get her to bring her to the psych unit and she was gone. They searched everywhere…"

"How the hell did Bostly escape?"

"Busy airport? You do the math, now come on we gotta get to that hospital."

**shudder GASP Where is Olivia? And why can't she and Elliot just get it on ALREADY? Oh wait… that would be my call… heh. Ok I gotta run and bake cookies for Scarlett… apparently santa didn't bring her enough… In case you guys are wondering, I remember someone PMing me about how I knew about victims, did I watch the show that much? No, well I do. But I myself am an abuse survivor. I was in an abusive relationship for over a year and got myself out… but that's where I get a lot of ammo for these abused women that are in the story. Abusers are the worst things on eath.**


	8. Darkness

**So I'm updating!!! Been sick, been working. I can update now so I am. I love you guys for reading! And Bekah… this chapter is for you… you're my best friend and Elliot and Olivia forever!!! Ahem… ok I'm done now.**

"What kind of feds you got working for you Porter?!" Elliot asked as he and Dean rushed to the SUV.

"Bostly said he had to use the bathroom,"

"And they bought that?!" Elliot was infuriated.

"Look, all we have to do is focus on getting to the hospital,"

"We've got to focus on finding Olivia! Porter if anything happens to her I swear to God that I will kill you myself." Elliot threatened Dean who looked at him with a tough stare.

"Look, I care about her too, but I know that you're in love with her so… I don't blame you for being upset,"

"Upset? Upset? Porter I am so beyond upset you don't even know," Elliot got on his cell phone and dialed Cragen.

"Cragen."

"Liv's missing captain," Elliot kept the tears from rolling down his face.

"I know Elliot, but we'll find you, you will find her. Don't tell Munch or Fin this but you're one of the best damn detectives I've got and if anyone can find Olivia it's you."

"Thanks Cap," Elliot inhaled deeply and Dean pulled out of the airport parking deck.

"Bostly won't kill her Elliot," Cragen assured him.

"How… why… he can't," Elliot could feel himself start to lose it.

"He knows how much you care for her, he won't kill her… he'll just-"

"Torture her?" Elliot finished and hung up the phone.

"I'd comfort you but that wouldn't be too manly," Dean muttered and Elliot just pursed his lips.

"Let's just find her ok?"

"Already on it."

:DARKNESS:

Olivia woke up to feeling dizzy, but her dizziness left her once she felt that she was tied up and there was tape over her mouth. She tried not to panic, but her heart began to race and her eyes widened when she saw a figure move.

"About time you woke up, I was about to wake you myself but… it's better when my women are awake," Bostly said in a low voice and Olivia fought back the urge to vomit, "Now I remove that tape from your mouth and you don't scream… got that?"

Olivia nodded her head and he ripped off the tape, she inhaled deeply and to her surprise didn't cry out, she just kept breathing and looking at Bostly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Olivia," Bostly told her and she cringed at the use of her first name, "not much." He smiled at her and she looked away.

"You don't want to do this Edward," She told him.

"Oh yes I do very much… the look on your partners face is going to be amazing when he sees your mangled body…" Bostly came over to Olivia, as she lay helpless on the ground and ran a hand down her arm.

"You don't want to do this… because you will go away for a very long time for assaulting a police officer of the law," Olivia tried to keep her composure.

"Oh I've done much worse," Bostly laughed in amusement, "You think that your title has anything to do with it? It doesn't matter, face it officer, you're not my most prized victim."

"I thought that you liked your women to cooperate," Olivia said to him.

"I do,"

"And what makes you think that I'm going to?"

"Oh you'll be easy to crack, just as soon as I get some of this in you." Bostly took out a bag and Olivia's eyes widened in horror when she saw him pull out a syringe.

"So that's how you get your victim's to cooperate?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, you'll like it. It will make you feel completely relaxed, it might make you nauseas a little and a bit dizzy, but after I give this to you… you won't even remember what has happened." Bostly smirked as he set the syringe on the table and looked at Olivia, "Not to worry though, I have a drug that will counteract the effect to make you remember,"

"You sick bastard," Olivia was now shaking and Bostly just chuckled.

"I like my women to be comfortable as much as possible, so I'm going to move you to the bed. Do you need to use the bathroom at all?" Bostly asked her as he grabbed her strongly and she squirmed but he held her more tightly, "I'll take that as a no."

"What about your wife?" Olivia asked as he put her down on the bed.

"Ally knows all about my little endeavors, she knows not to mess with me." Bostly smiled at Olivia, "As you will learn,"

"You can't teach me shit," Olivia hissed, "Except for maybe you being a complete sick, twisted-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence because I could inject you now you know. If that's what you want."

"What I want is some food," Olivia lied, but she had a feeling that Bostly would listen to her.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Bostly asked smiling, he went to a closet and pulled out some chains and to Olivia's vain he tied her ankles to the bed and undid her hands so he could retie them to the top of the bed, "Don't go anywhere ok? I'll be back soon… here." Bostly picked up a remote and turned a TV on, "Watch some TV… you can see what is in store for you."

"Oh my…" Olivia closed her eyes so she couldn't watch how Bostly had tortured his other victims and how he was planning on torturing her. Bostly put the sound on high and she opened her eyes and watched the women scream and squirm.

"Not to worry… that was them before I drugged them." Bostly told Olivia and kissed her neck, "If you keep watching you'll see how easier it was after they calmed down," He then left and Olivia could hear three sets of locks, click and she then allowed herself to cry.

"Shit," She moaned and moved her arms and legs around and found that they were completely trapped. Seeing that the remote had been left on the bed, Olivia moved her knee a little, trying to reach the buttons, "Come on… come on," She pleaded as she tried to get the remote in her knees reach. She felt a surge of control as she reached the power button and turned off the TV before it could go any further. It was then that Olivia realized that she was not in what she had worn at the hospital, she was in a pair of clothes that had been packed for her, "Oh my god." Olivia said as she made the realization. She was in the clothes that the FBI had bugged her for. Bostly hadn't known this, but Olivia was now in a panic, "Hello?" She asked softly feeling a bit stupid, but she was desperate.

"They won't work unless someone else is on the other line," Olivia said in exasperation, she knew what she had to do… even though she didn't want to do it. But she knew; she had to wait… and for how long she had no idea.

:LA HOSPITAL:

Elliot froze at the scene of people going in and out what had been Olivia's hospital room.

"He just came out of nowhere," A nurse was saying as three men questioned her and a fellow nurse had an ice pack on her head.

"We go anything yet?" Dean asked urgently.

"He stole a cab to get here, then just disappeared," A suited man said to Dean and Dean could just nod.

"We have got to find her," Elliot said in a low whisper.

"Stabler, we have no idea where her took-"

"You should, you've been tracking this guy and you don't know where he took her?!"

"Look, we've already checked out all of the known places, this guy is like a locust he changes places, he never hurts victims in the same place!"

"How long of a process is it?" Elliot asked.

"Six hours to our knowledge," Dean sighed.

"So it's already been one..."

"We got five hours to find her… there's something I feel like I'm forgetting." Dean scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Elliot pressed.

"I… I can't quite…"

"Think dammit!"

"I am!"

"Well think harder! Anything happens to her and…" Elliot closed him mouth before he could say the next part.

"We will find her, we're feds."

"You're the ass holes that lost her," Elliot shook his head.

"Actually that would be the hospital,"

"I'm gonna go check out the site…" Elliot walked off and headed towards Olivia's room.

"Sir-"

"NYPD, you got a problem?" Elliot looked down at a puny looking FBI agent and Dean yelled out, "He's with us Doug." Elliot pushed passed and looked around Olivia's room, he could feel his chest hurt when he saw blood on the floor and he had to look away. He then remembered that he had to be a cop, not just some man in love looking for the woman he so desperately needed in his life. But he was a cop and he had skills, so he needed to tap into them, "Clues…" He muttered and looked around. It was then that he noticed something missing.

"Porter!"

"What is it?" Dean made his way into the room.

"Liv's duffel is gone." Elliot's hear began to beat faster.

"The one we packed for her?"

"No the one we packed, yes Porter the one your people packed! Now if I'm not mistaken… if Bostly took that then he must have…" Elliot held down the urge to throw up as he thought of Bostly undressing Olivia, "changed her into those clothes and those clothes are bugged."

"Holy shit," Dean's mouth dropped open, "Get me special units now!"

"You know for FBI… you're not that good."

:THE ROOM:

Olivia stiffened when Bostly returned with food and she looked at his face when he saw that the TV was off. She made sure he saw her knee next to the remote and he shook his head.

"Couldn't handle it huh?" He chuckled and sat down next to her on the bed.

"No…" Olivia said and he took out a wrapped up burrito and Olivia was further from hungry then she had ever been but she had to stall him.

"Once you're done eating, which needs to be quick by the way, I'm going to start the injection process," Bostly exclaimed as he opened the wrapping, "Hot sauce?"

"No…"

"You know… what the heck, I think I'm going to give you a dose now, this is usually the time I do it and I'm not a man to miss a schedule." Bostly set the burrito down and Olivia began to panic.

"Not to worry, it will only hurt for a moment,"

**Ok… you guys are so going to kill me for doing this to you. HAH, I know my best friend will and she knows where I live… shit. Well I will be updating again, I promise. Hopefully tonight, if not tomorrow. Like I said my best friend knows where I live so… if I don't update this story like every day… well… let me know what ya think! **


	9. Lethal

**I'm back from the dead, actually I tried to let everyone know that I was going to be doing some filming in a movie, so the screen tests took like forever to do. I'm also helping to produce and write a film and the play I was suppose to be in fell through since the stage the director was going to use is booked for a little while. So… I'm back and I've finished the story. That's right, I am giving you chapter and probably the rest tonight. PLUS a new story, I also made a trailer for this fic if you're interested. It's on youtube under the name juniperbrze. **

**Back to the story.**

:L.A. PRECINCT:

"Porter when the hell are they going to have that thing working?" Elliot asking pacing back in forth his hands in his pockets.

"Right… now." Elliot joined Dean and he turned the bug on speaker and listened. They heard nothing.

"Try it again Porter dammit!: Elliot exclaimed.

"Got something!" Dean listened hard and turned up the volume.

_"I'd like to eat first before you do the injection Edward," Olivia's voice said._

_"Olivia I have a schedule… you know that. Don't go pissing me off," Bostly's voice replied._

"Fucking bastard." Elliot hissed.

_"Please Edward, I'm hungry, if you feed my quickly we can get started. Just… let me eat."_

_"Now Olivia we went over this… I have a schedule, you don't get the injection after you eat. I told you it will only hurt for a moment." Bostly said with a certain disgust in his voice, "You know it seems to me that you just want me to go as quick as I can… and that's not how I do things Olivia."_

_"I would really like to eat Edward, you got me that food for a reason. You must care about how I feel on some degree, all I'm asking for is a bit or two," Olivia paused, "You may not have to give me the injection…"_

"That's it Liv, stall him. You're doing great sweetie," Elliot said as he listened in pain, "Now get the address, something. Tell us where you are," He knew every inch of Olivia's brain, which meant he knew she was smart enough to realize the bugs in her clothing.

_"This room is freezing Edward," Olivia said very shakily, "Would you mind putting on the heat?"_

_"Sweetheart, you won't be cold once you get the injection," Bostly chuckled and then there was a shuffling noise, "That feel good?"_

_"Don't touch me-" There was a slap. _

Elliot started to breathe heavily, he felt so helpless it was killing him.

_  
"What are you going to do Olivia? Nothing… you wanna know why? Because you're chained to a bed. I can touch you here… or here… or even here… I can do anything to you that I want." There was a pause, "I don't know about you but your husband, or should I say partner, I don't think it was right for him to leave you the way he did. If he had never left you, this wouldn't be happening. If he had only stayed with you I wouldn't have been able to get my most prized victim."_

"Fucking BASTARD." Elliot's blood was now boiling, he couldn't see straight. He saw Dean give him a stern but soft look.

"Calm down Elliot, he's playing mind games with her, don't let it get to you."

"I know what he's fucking doing and I'm going to kick his ass and then kill him."

_"You're right… this is all of his fault." Olivia's voice said, sounding scared now._

_"When he finds you're body all used and mangled he'll be sorry he ever left you. He knew Olivia… he knew you were in danger and he left you. See men like him don't now what they've got until it's gone." There was another pause, "And he… well know."_

_"Edward did something happen to you when you were little?" Olivia asked out of the blue._

_"Which thing Olivia? Are you going to psychoanalyze me? I'm not one of your victims, you know what you're starting to piss me off. I like it."_

_"I'm sorry it came off that way to you," Olivia said softly, "Edward can I please eat now?"_

_"I'll tell you what Olivia, I'm going to bring up my second in command in a little while and he likes his women drugged by the time he gets here. But seeing as how you're so starving… I guess you can have a bite or two."_

_"You don't want me all to yourself?" Olivia asked bravely._

_"Of course I do… I'll get my turn. But ya see, he manages the hotel we're at, it's kind of my payment to him. He lets me have a room if I get him the girl." A cell phone went off and Bostly answered it, "Yeah Dan, she's here… no she's not drugged yet. They didn't put salsa on your burrito? Sorry man, I'll have a talk with the manager… no I bet it's the new guy at Maxwell's Mexican… they always have the best… Alright well come up to the room… she's waiting for you. Yeah, she's one feisty cop, you'll like her. No problem Dan, sorry Mr. Messing."_

"Run that name through the database!" Elliot barked, "Maxwell's Mexican And Daniel Messing."

"On it," Dean said and he typed away.

"Ok, we've got a Maxwell's Mexican on Leery street, only ten minutes away, and a hotel my the name of The Mina, owned by a Daniel Messing." Dean was up from his seat.

"Get the wire, let's go. Now!" Elliot ran so fast to the SUV that Dean had to take the stairs to catch up.

_"Come on Olivia, take a bite,"_

_"I'm not that hungry any more," Olivia said through a choked voice._

_"Olivia, you just made a big deal about eating. Fine, don't eat it. Dan will be up here any moment so…" _

_"No!" Olivia screamed in pain and Bostly laughed._

_"Sorry, the drug burns a bit, I'm going to run down to the vending machine. You want anything? No? Fine," Bostly left the room._

"No…no!! Olivia!! Olivia, god can you hear me?" Elliot cried out into the wire.

"Elliot…" Olivia slurred.

"That's it baby talk to me, oh god… we're on our way just hang in there," Elliot told her.

"Elliot… I can't move my legs… I need to sleep,"

"No Olivia you can't sleep, you need to stay awake so you can talk to me do you here me?"

"Elliot…I…"

"You can do this Olivia, do you hear me? You just need to stay awake, for me. Do it for me." Elliot was sweating.

"It's getting hard to see." Olivia said softly.

"Olivia just keep talking to me, you're doing great. Listen to me, I love you. Do you hear me? I love you and I'm coming for you right now."

"El…"

"Liv I love you!"

"I…love you…too," her breathing was getting shallow.

"Stay with me Olivia, don't you go to sleep, keep your eyes open baby, keep em open," Elliot told her.

"I… love… you… El…"

"Olivia?" Elliot cried out, "Olivia?!" But there was no response. He waited, but nothing. He then heard the door open and his heart pounded.

_"Well… well… you look a little overdressed my dear," A males voice said._

Elliot's blood turned ice cold.

_"Let's get these off of you." And the line went dead._

"Shit… SHIT." Elliot cursed.

"Calm down, we're here. The squad is on there way, Elliot!" Dean cried out as Elliot jumped out of the SUV as he saw Bostly walking toward an ice maker.

"Where is she?" Elliot punched Bostly, slamming his face into the wall. Bostly cried out in pain and Elliot pulled him up, "What the hell did you do with her?!"

"Well… you're too late Detective." Bostly spat some blood out of his mouth.

"You rotten son of a bitch where the hell is she?"

"We've got the squad searching the hotel," Dean said coming over and taking Bostly away from Elliot and cuffing him, but all Bostly did was laugh.

"You won't find them in time."

"You listen to me and you listen to me good, I will make you pay…" Elliot whacked Bostly in the neck and he cried out in pain.

"Poor Detective… you think you have it all figured out."

"Just tell us where she is!" Elliot screamed at him.

"Never; but not to worry, you'll find her. But when you do… it won't matter."

"What the hell does that mean ass hole?"

"I gave her a lethal injection. You see… she was my last and most prized victim… so… she will be dead… and there's nothing you can do about it."

**DUNH DUNH DUNH… not to worry, I'm updating again tonight. Sorry for the cliffy. But my next chapter works if the last one is a cliffy. Love you guys!!! And remember check out the TRAILER!!!! Juniperbrze on youtube. Love you guys. Bekah… don't freak out… I'm updating. (It's your turn btw)**


	10. The Verdict

**So sorry about the cliffy, I know you guys hate that. So here's the next chapter… enjoy! And for everyone whose asking if the video on Youtube is mine… yes it is lol. I like to make videos and write! **

"Detective!" A young agent yelled after what seemed like forever. Elliot ran in the direction of the voice and saw a few agents pulling a half naked man out of the hotel room. Elliot slammed him in the gut as he passed him not thinking twice, his only thoughts were Olivia and if she was okay. His heart stopped when he saw her lying on the floor, a sheet put over her exposed body. He knew that he wasn't supposed to move her or touch her but he had to.

"Olivia," He said hoarsely as he bent down next to her. He put his hand on hers and felt that it was ice cold.

"Her pulse is weak, we've called a bus," A young woman said to him putting a hand on his arm.

"Is she…" Elliot could get the word out, it got stuck in his throat and the thought of uttering the word dying was too much for him to handle.

"No, she's still alive for now… but I'm not going to lie to you, it doesn't look good." She told him gravely and his eyes locked on hers intensely.

"Are you trained to know whether or not it's looking good?" He asked her defensively.

"Well not exactly-"

"Then don't fucking tell me that it doesn't look good," Elliot didn't feel bad at all for the look on the woman's face since all he could think about was Olivia. Elliot cradled Olivia into his arms gently, when the young agent told him that he shouldn't touch the victim he gave her a look so hard that she actually stood up and backed away. He heard the sirens getting closer and looked down at Olivia, "They're on their way Liv, just hold on," Elliot held her close to him and a single tear dropped from his eye.

"Make room people!" A medic said as a crew ran in, Elliot was pulled away from Olivia and he watched in a type of horror through tears drooped lashes.

"Pulse is 50, BP 50 over 40, we're losing her guys, Carlton bag her," A young man put a breathing pump to Olivia's mouth and Elliot could feel himself falling apart, "We need to get her hooked up now, no time to get to the ambulance yet. Jack, get me the neostigmine, we've got an overdose here."

"Wait, what's going on?" Elliot asked them.

"We believe she's been injected with some type of Pancuronium, the Neostigmine will hopefully reverse the effect if we're not too late." The medic explained to Elliot, "You may want to step outside."

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Elliot said firmly.

"Alright," The medic seemed to understand and put he needle into Olivia's vein and then kept pumping oxygen into her, "Okay guys, let's get her onto the gurney." Elliot watched as they lifted Olivia onto the Gurney and he could feel himself leaving his body… none of this could be real. Not to Olivia…

"Elliot, I'll take care of the crime scene… you go with Olivia," Dean said as Elliot followed the medics, but Dean's hand grabbed Elliot's arm, "Do we know if she was…"

"No… we don't and frankly I don't even want to entertain the idea." Elliot told Dean.

"Just, call me when you know something alright? Don't worry about the scene, like I said I'll take care of it."

"Thanks," Elliot said and he got into the back of the ambulance with Olivia. She was hooked up to everything, heart monitor kept a small beep, beep, beep. Elliot took Olivia's hand and held it in his, he found it to be cold still and rubbed it to try to make it warm. He was jerked back to reality when there was a long beep as the heart monitor flat lined.

"Charge to 360!" A young woman said as they got out the paddles. Elliot had to move out of their way as they uncovered Olivia and got ready to shock her. SHOCK. Her body thumped and Elliot closed his eyes, it was unbearable, the beep stayed and they tried again.

"Clear!" She yelled and the shocked Olivia again, Elliot let out the breath he was holding when he heard a heartbeat come back and he almost cried when he saw Olivia's eyes flutter.

"Liv," He said going to her side. She didn't say anything bur her felt her try to squeeze his hand and he laid his head next to hers. She was ok, she was going to be ok, "It's going to be ok Liv, you're okay now. I'm here, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Elliot kissed her forehead and he saw her eyes close and he looked at the medics.

"She's stable for now, but we won't know anything until we get to the hospital. We're going to do everything we can, we promise."

"Just… don't let her die… please."

:LA HOSPITAL:

Elliot was on the phone with Fin as he was denied access into the exam room that Olivia was in.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine Elliot, Liv's strong, she'll pull through,"

"But Fin, what if he… what if…"

"We'll cross that bridge if we have to. Right now you gotta stay calm, Casey and Cragen are on their way, they should be there any moment. Listen Elliot, I don't want you to blame yourself alright?"

"How the hell can I not fin? I left her… and…"

"It's not your fault man,"

"Detective?" The doctor said coming our of Olivia's room.

"Call you back Fin," Elliot hung up his phone and looked at the doctor.

"It appears that she suffered from a dose of Bromidion but we got to her in time to reverse the effects. Rape kit was clear, so…" Elliot heaved a sigh of relief and almost cried out in relief.

"Thank god,"

"However she seemed to have been assaulted sexually but not intercourse,"

"H-how?" Elliot's voice broke.

"We found traces of semen… do you want to sit down? You look pretty pale."

"Um… no, when can I see her?" Elliot felt his mind racing.

"Soon, I'll let you know." The doctor looked tired and returned to Olivia's room.

"Elliot!" Casey's voice rang out and Elliot turned to be smothered with Casey's hair, she had embraced him and he held her back, "Is she ok?"

"She's alive… but she was assaulted, no intercourse but…" Elliot's voice trailed off. Cragen put a hand on Elliot's back and he looked grim,

"Why don't you and Casey got get some coffee Elliot?"

"No, I'm not leaving Captain,"

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering you."

"Come on El, he'll call you when Liv can see us." Casey took Elliot's hand, he looked at Cragen with a death glare but followed Casey to the elevators.

"How could I let this happen?" Elliot said as he hit the button for down,

"Wait a second, this is not your fault! Don't blame yourself Elliot, that's the last thing Olivia or yourself needs." Casey said as they got into the elevator.

"I shouldn't have left her…" Elliot shook his head back and forth, "If I had only stayed…" Elliot leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"No one knew this would happen Elliot," Casey told him.

"I know that Liv was just going along with Bostly when she said it was my fault… but it won't leave my head."

"Elliot I know that you know that Olivia would never blame you. She blames Bostly and that other bastard," Casey told insisted, "You know, I've been a victim too and I'm ok."

"Case, I know that Liv is going to pull through, she's strong. It's me I'm worried about… how am I going to live with the fact that I didn't protect her?"

"You did everything you could," Casey told him as they got out of the elevator, "Don't do this to yourself, it will kill you." It was then that Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, it's Olivia, she's awake and she wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Cap," Elliot hung up and looked at Casey, she smiled warmly and squeezed his arm.

"Go to her, I'll bring the coffee."

"Thanks Case," Elliot got back into the elevator. His mind went over what he would say and not say, he had no clue what to even think. The elevator seemed to take forever, but he finally made it and he sprinted out of the doors.

"Cap-" He said as he saw Cragen standing outside Olivia's doors.

"Just go-"

"Thanks," Elliot took in a deep breath and entered Olivia's hospital room, "Olivia," he said and she looked at him, her eyes red from crying.

"He assaulted me," she said, her body trembling.

"I know," Elliot went to her side and put a hand through her hair, "But you're alive Olivia, you're alive."

"I hate him." Olivia sobbed. Elliot lowered the bar on the hospital bed and held Olivia the best way he could. She cried into his arms as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry that I left you," Elliot told her in a teary whisper.

"It's ok," Olivia sniffled.

"No, it's not. I should have never left you alone," Elliot held her tighter and she shook with new sobs.

"Elliot this isn't your fault,"

"If only-"

"Like you said, I'm alive… that's all that matters," Olivia told him as she tried to compose herself.

"We'll make him pay, I promise you Liv."

"Elliot they want me to stay for a few days, but I told them that I wanted to be transferred back to New York. That way I can work and-"

"Olivia you are not going back to work yet!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Rest? Take some time off," Elliot insisted.

"I need to be working Elliot."

"No, Cragen won't let you." Elliot said firmly.

"I already talked to him and he agreed as long as I took some time off and-"

"Which you will,"

"Right, which I will and then I'll be back, good as new,"

"You sure you want to go back to New York so soon?" Elliot asked her.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm staying with you."

"Elliot I'll be fine,"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone… I won't."

"El, there's something I need to say." Olivia told him looking into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Elliot, I love you… more then words could describe but…"

"But…?"

"But I don't think it's a good idea for us to… be together just yet, I'm… I'm not ready, I need you one hundred percent and right now… I can't."

"Olivia-"

"And it's not just that but… I'm not ready Elliot. Not yet," Olivia looked at him and he sniffed.

"Will you ever come back to me?" He asked looking down at her.

"Of course I will,"

"Promise me."

"Elliot Stabler I promise you that I will come back to you… very soon." Olivia kissed him and he pulled her in close.

"I can't live without you," Elliot told her with all the emotions he had for her.

"Nor can I, but…"

"It's ok Liv, I'll wait." Elliot kissed her hands and then smiled slightly, "I do just have one question though."

"What's that?"

"That day I proposed… I meant every word. In fact, it's what I would have said if I ever asked you to marry me. So… Olivia Benson… would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He looked at her and she smiled at him through happy tears.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Ok!!!! So this part is over, I have an epilogue written where it's a bit MATURE if you know what I mean… now my question to everyone is… do you want a sequal? Let me know!!!!!!!!! ** **I will be posting the epilogue tomorrow. COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The begginning

**I found my notebook yay!!! See I write if I'm at work or on set of a movie I'm filming. Here's an epilogue type of thing. But I've already started the sequel, you'll get that tonight. Here you guys go!**

It had been over a month since the incident and Edward Bostly and Daniel Messing had been sentenced to life in prison. Olivia, happy with the outcome, was still fighting the demons inside her that still kept her shaken and gave her nightmares every night. The fact that she had been so violated made her sick to her stomach.

"Elliot, why don't we stay in tonight?" Olivia said to her fiancé as her lounged on her sofa in her apartment. They were in the midst of looking for their own place together, Elliot was happily living with her and he looked up at her when he heard her speak.

"Sure Liv, you ok?" He asked in concern.

"Um… not really," Olivia said and sat down next to him. He looked at her and turned the television on mute.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning his full attention to her.

"Nothing really, it's just… well." Olivia leaned over to him and swiftly removed the remote from Elliot's hand and turned the TV off and looked at him licking her lips, "I'd like to stay in tonight… all night."

"All night?" Elliot cracked a smile and looked her up and down, "You're sure about this? I mean ever since…"

"Elliot, I've wanted you for long enough… I'm ready." She said and Elliot pulled her to him and kissed her gently at first, but Olivia deepened the kiss allowing herself to trust him. She laid him back completely and began to kiss his neck as he ran his hands all over her body and she moaned when he found her weak spot.

"Let's go to the bedroom," He said out of breathe and she nodded. He kept on kissing her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom which was lit up with candles and he smiled at her.

"Told you I was ready," She said to him and he laid her down on the bed.

"God I love you, every part of you. Every… inch." Elliot told her as he looked down at her.

"I love you too Elliot," He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then traced his lips to her neck, ultimately leading back up to her lips. Olivia pulled him closer to her and began to unbutton his shirt. He reached one down to the bottom of her blouse and guided it up slowly. Once his own shirt was completely unbuttoned, Olivia pulled it off him and ran her hands up and down his chiseled chest. She pulled him back down to her and kissed him, Elliot now had her blouse pushed all the way up to her bra and leaned down to kiss her stomach. She trembled at the sensation as he ran his tongue under her navel.

"Oh…" Olivia moaned. Elliot then took her shirt completely off and pushed her bra up to expose her breasts. Olivia began to unbuckle his belt and he slipped off her pants.

"You are so… beautiful, damn I'm the luckiest man in the world Olivia Benson," Elliot whispered into her ear and he let himself lay against her for a moment.

"We'll get to the other stuff later… I need you… now." Olivia told him and he gently put himself inside her and Olivia let out a satisfied sigh as she pulled him completely into her. Elliot groaned at the sensation and she contracted all around him sending shivers up his spine. It felt so good to be inside her that he never wanted it to end and he took his time. He put a hand through her hair and she kissed his neck as he began to go a bit faster. He moaned when she came for the first time and held himself back from releasing himself. He kept going and she wrapper her legs around his waist.

"I want you to come, Elliot." She told him, "The next time I do… which is soon."

"Ok," He said breathlessly.

"We've got ALL night Elliot…" She told him as her own breathing became rapid.

"I love you Olivia," He told her as he felt her second orgasm coming.

"I love you too," When she said that he exploded with her and held her close, he came inside her and she groaned happily. Elliot looked into her eyes before kissing her passionately and she smiled against his mouth.

"It's going to be a long night," She told him happily.

"You can count on that."

**Sorry it was so short! But there you have it… told you I would give you E.O sex lol. Ok well I gotta run, but I will be putting up the sequel tonight! REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
